In Kindergarten its called SHARING
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Ichigo and his inner hollow decide to be grown up about their situation and to share. Three hours a day, not during school, No eating souls, no hurting anyone. Those are the rules. To bad Ichigo never mentioned staying away from a certain lady death god
1. Chapter 1

-1AN: Ok well I'd just like to say that this is my first Bleach fic. I've seen like up to episode 100 of the series so I'd like to think I know the show a bit. Um I've read enough Fanfiction to know a little bit about what happens after the Bounto but I haven't really studied it. I actually don't have any idea when people start to learn more about Ichigo's hollow self, so in this story no one but ichigo (and of course sandal hat) know about it.

This is after SS arc, but before the Bounto. I don't much care for the Bounto thing so I'm ignoring it. :P Thus far I've been disappointed in how few Hollow Ichigo stories there are. Thus the reason for this story. From what I've seen of the story I have no real idea what he's like. Crazy, kind of fucked up and weird I can guess, but other than that I actually don't know. So Sorry if I fuck things up or make people OoC. It's just a little piece of fan fiction so don't get upset. (like certain halo fans do for my other story.)

Oh and P.S. I've decided on Whitey when refering to the Hollow part. No idea what he's actually called. He goes by whitey in the inner world or when he's in Ichigo's body he's Ichigo.

00000

Such a strange world he lived in.

Tall glass buildings, blue skies with a few spare clouds here and there. All of it sideways in a dizzying fashion.

After so long he'd gotten used to it. After all it was his and the Kings soul, their own inner world. It made sense if it was fucked up.

He was supposed to be a hollow. Or at least that was what Ichigo thought. After all hollows had masks. Whitey as Ichigo referred to him as couldn't deny that he himself had a mask. A skull with red crimson stripes that golden eyes glowed out from within.

Still, he didn't think he was a Hollow. Hollows were supposed to be, well…hollow. They didn't feel much but anger and pain, or whatever drove them to become hollows.

Whitey didn't feel any of that. Ya he was pissed off that he was stuck here, while the king went out and played. Damn carrot top wouldn't even let him fight. It wasn't fair, didn't Ichigo learn anything about sharing in kindergarten.

Whitey could share. The thought was actually kind of interesting. Two parts of the same soul taking turns with the body. Wouldn't a shrink love to get a hold of them.

A guy could make a living on just trying to figure out their head.

Whitey smiled, enjoying the thought. That actually sounded like fun.

He felt…deep down that he was supposed to fight Ichigo for control. That that was how it all was supposed to go. But hell he didn't feel like doing that. After all he had gotten kind of lazy in this laid back cloud watching world. Why the hell would he want to fight with himself when there were so many enemies to fight on the outside.

Besides Ichigo was interesting enough. Kind of weak sometimes…but other times…well there was a reason Whitey called him king.

"Hey Zanny!"

The black cloaked figure in the distance didn't move. Whitey smiled, knowing full well the old man hated to be called that.

"I know you can hear me old man. Get Ichigo in here."

The old man frowned at this, proving that he was indeed listening to him. He turned and jumped off his little pole. Damn sword hardly did anything except lecture or watch the clouds.

"So you are finally getting to it."

Whitey blinked, then laughed at the old mans serious expression.

"No no no…let the king stay king."

Another deeper frown.

"That is not how it is done."

Whitey wondered how much Zangetsu knew about their current situation. Wasn't the sword supposed to be another part of Ichigo, and if that was the case how could he know more than them.

"Ya I got that feeling too, still I don't wanna."

"Then you yield? Without a fight?"

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow at the white version of Ichigo. Whitey laughed high pitched and insane.

"Not even! We're all adults here…sort of. I thought I'd ask Ichigo if he'd share with me."

Zangetsue frowned even more harshly.

"This is not a custody battle."

"Its not a battle period, unless one of us decides to fight."

Whitey's smile faulted as he stared at Zangetsu

"What do you know old man. What am I…what are we?"

The old man paused and tilted his head down covering his eyes in a shadow of hair.

"I'm surprised you don't know."

"OLLD MANN!"

Ichigo's voice rang through their lonely world. Whitey turned slightly to see Ichigo's form walking toward them.

"You called him?"

"You asked me to."

"I didn't think you would."

Zangetsu lifted his head studying Ichigo's other half.

"Do you really intent to just share? Like children on a playground."

Whitey smirked.

"Would you have us try to fight it out like two drunks in a bar?"

"This will not work."

Whitey shrugged.

"We'll just have to see won't we?"

Zangetsu shook his head.

"This will not work."

He said as he faded away, leaving Whitey and Ichigo alone inside their world.

"Oi bastard!"

Ichigo called out once he got close enough to see who the lone figure was. Whitey didn't answer him, rather he stared up at the sky a frown on his face.

_What does that old man know that they didn't? Why was Zangetsu surprised that he didn't know already? What was he supposed to know?_

"Oi!"

Ichigo yelled louder, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"What the hell is going on here? I was at school you know!"

"Really?"

Whitey said offhandedly still distracted by his thoughts. Finally he shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about the sword.

"I didn't know, so sorry."

Ichigo blinked taken aback by the somewhat civil remark. When had the white thing in his soul even been anything but violent.

"What is going on here?"

Ichigo asked again scratching the back of his head. This was different, for one the old man was no where to be seen, two he'd never been pulled into this world when he wasn't fighting. Usually he was forced here when the old man wanted to lecture him over something.

"Oh ya!"

Whitey perked up remembering why he had asked for Ichigo to come.

"Do you know who I am King?"

Ichigo paused his eyebrow furrowing deeper as he thought it over. For some reason something was telling him this wasn't an ideal question.

"You're a hollow…I think. I mean, you got the mask and your energies feel like a hollows."

Whitey nodded in a snobbish manner as he crossed his arms, looking like a teacher about to give a lecture.

"Close…"

The clone was unable to keep a straight face as it grinned suddenly.

"I think…then again I don't know."

"You don't know?"  
Ichigo asked as he just managed to keep from face vaulting.

"Neither do you."

"Well I'm not you."

"Yes you are, and I am you as well."

"You dragged me here to tell me that?"  
Ichigo said a vein popping out of his forehead. He was in Math class for crying out loud. What was the teacher going to say if he caught him snoozing. Damn Mr. Kallers didn't like him anyway, stereotyping him as a young punk. Couldn't stand the fact that Ichigo actually studied and got good marks.

"Hear me out King. Did Cha know the old man said I was supposed to try and fight you for control."

"HE SAID WHAT!"  
Ichigo screamed suddenly very very nervous. Granted he didn't know a lot about the hollow thing, he did know it was very dangerous. And it was hard to control whenever it got out. Hell it almost killed Rukia's brother. He glared at the white form wondering if he was strong enough to actually fight it, after all last time they had fought it had been a difficult lesson.

"I guess I can do that if you want. But I'd rather not."

The white form said as it stuck a finger in its ear.

"Watching clouds all day seems to have made me lazy. HOWEVER!"

It moved, suddenly right beside Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back eyes wide and hands up ready for a fight.

"However!"

Its voice rose and deepened in pitch, giving it a weirdly creepy and insane sound to Ichigo's own voice.

"I thought maybe we could come to a compromise."

"A compromise?"  
Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"You can still be the king, but I get to play to!"

"What?"

"I get control over the body. Or as Zangetsue put it, sharing like two kids in a playground."

"NO WAY!"  
Whitey's eyes narrowed dangerous, energy suddenly crackling around it. Ichigo gulped and stood a step back.

"I said I was to lazy to fight it out, but that doesn't mean I won't. I'm bored here king. Haven't I the right to play as well. I am a part of you after all."

Ichigo took a deep breath. This was not good. This thing was evil, it was a hollow after all. What the fuck did it want to do in his body. Slaughter everyone, pick fights, destroy the town, take over the world?

What should he do? They could fight it out, but something told him that it would be a hard battle. Something he might not win, then what? Would he become a hollow and kill everyone.

"What…would you do if we did share?"  
the hollow paused, seemly taken aback by the question.

"I dunno? Hmmm."  
It tapped its chin thoughtfully.

"First off, I want to kill some Hollows. Maybe those bastards on the south side of town."

"What?"  
"Oh come on King. I know you felt them. I could tell by the clouds."

Ichigo paused thinking back.

Well…now that it mentioned it. Yes he had felt something. It was so faint though he hadn't given it much thought.

"Then what?"

Ichigo asked feeling a little better, letting it kill hollows wouldn't be so bad.

"I want some ice cream."  
"Ice cream?"

The hollow nodded.

"chocolate."

It paused noticing Ichigo's raised eyebrows.

"What you'd rather me eat souls?"

"WHAT NO!"

It nodded.

"Good cause I don't wanna. Hmm still…I wonder what a soul would taste like? Do you think someone that ate a lot of ice cream would taste like it. You know, the whole you are what you eat?"

"NO EATING SOULS!"

Whitely chuckled, amused at its others self explosion. It once again wondered about itself. From what they knew of hollows, hollows wanted to eat souls. They were heartless and evil creatures. They were full of pain and hate and whatever emotion they felt while still whole. To him the thought of eating a high powered soul was…confusing. On one hand it didn't disgust him. Something he knew Ichigo felt. Then on the other it was something he really didn't want to do.

"OK, King how about this. I get free for three hours a day."

Ichigo didn't answer but Whitey could clearly understand what was worrying him. He rolled his eyes.

"No I won't take over during school hours, I won't hurt your friends or random people…unless provoked…and I won't eat anyone's soul."

The hollow added with a leer.

"Good enough for ya king? Cause those are the only rules I'm agreeing to."

"Three hours…that's it."

"For now. Later we can negotiate, but right now four is good enough for me."

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this. OK."  
He said holding out his hand.

"but if you break the rules I break your skull."

Ichigo snarled meaning ever word.

"NO problem king. I'll be a good boy."

Suddenly a loud buzzing sound echoed through Ichigo's world.

"Oh looky there."

The hollow said absolutely delighted.

"Math class is over. Isn't that the last class of the day?"

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh no."

"OH YES. Have fun with Zangetsu! Bye bye king!"

With that the hollow disappeared

"Fuck."

Ichigo muttered as he looked around the lonely world within himself.

Whitey or rather ICHIGO woke up with a start. Shivering in excitement he lifted his head and looked around. Everyone was getting up, getting ready to leave school.

He looked down at his hands, then reached up and touched him face. He half expected the hollow mask to be there, but only smooth skin met his fingers.

_Must only get that in shinigami form. _

He couldn't believe the king actually went for this. Then again…the king was part of him so since he thought it was a good compromise the king probably thought the same thing.

_Better than us trying to destroy each other. _

He felt kind of light headed but other than that the transfer was all good.

_Now what to do? _

He was torn between exploring or fighting. True he could go after them hollows. But they weren't really the kind he'd like to fight. To weak for his tastes.

It would just waste time.

_Ok exploring. The world looks so…so filled out here. Like every little space has been filled with something. _

It was a sharp contrast to what he was used to.

Ichigo stood up, gathering his books and throwing the backpack over his shoulder.

He felt a little strange. He didn't think he'd ever been awake in Ichigo's body. Usually the boy was fighting when he came out. It didn't feel bad, just different.

As soon as he stepped out of the school and into the sun he dropped the backpack and lifted his arms as he tilted back his head.

AH yes this felt good. REAL sunlight, a real breeze, real smells, it was so much, so wonderful that he could hardly stand it.

Well it felt good until something kicked him hard enough in the back to send him sprawling. For a moment he laid on the ground, his face in the dirt. Ya he liked the real world and all but that didn't mean he wanted to kiss it like this.

Ichigo was livid, rolling over he got his hands behind himself ready to push himself up. He fully intended to beat the snot out of whoever kicked him. After all he only said he wouldn't hurt people that didn't provoke him. He was fairly certain kicking was a type of provocation.

A small girl well not a girl, a woman really was staring at him. She had her arms crossed over her tiny chest looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo? I realize it's the beginning of break, but still you looked like an idiot."

Ichigo stared, his eyes wide.

_Beautiful._

Was his only thought for what felt like forever. He didn't know who she was but god was she beautiful. She had this spirit energy to her that made his want to reach out and touch her. Hell if he was into the whole eating souls thing he might just want to take a bite or two. As it was he stared, he had to think for a moment but he finally managed to get into Ichigo's memories. Memories of the outside.

_Rukia_

Everything the King knew about her flooded through his mind. She was the reason the King had become a death god. It was because of her that the hollow part of him had even been created.

"what are you staring at?"

Rukia asked a little annoyed and kind of puzzled. Ichigo wasn't acting right.

Ichigo was suddenly to close to her, grabbing at her hands and leaning down his face near hers. Rukia's eyes bulged.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Rukia is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

"What?"

Rukia asked not understanding what the hell?! She didn't understand word he was saying. Was that English he was speaking. She knew that Ichigo took a class of famous English literature but she didn't think he actually spoke it.

Was this Ichigo? He was smiling at her. Kind of creepy actually. Looking into his eyes she felt shock ripple through her.

She could have sworn Ichigo had brown eyes, now however…his eyes were orange. They were bright and seemed to be lit from behind by some sort of light.

"Ichigo! What is the matter with you!"

Rukia pushed him away as hard as she could. She knew he was stronger than her so she really didn't expect him to let go, but he did. She took a step back.

"What is going on? You're not acting like yourself."

Ichigo laughed, and she felt goose bumps raise on her arms.

"Naw just different. After all every coin has two sides."

She was silent a moment.

"I think you need to go home and get some rest. You obviously hit your head or something."

With that Rukia turned sharply around and left the (unknown) hollow behind.

Ichigo smiled, his grin too wide, showing too many teeth.

_Why haven't I noticed her before now. She's obviously very important to Ichigo. I knew who Rukia was, but I never thought…so beautiful. So very very beautiful. _

He watched her leave, watching the way her hair bounced with each step, the way her skirt seemed to sway with her body. He felt warm all over. A strange heat that would have settled lower than his stomach if he allowed it to. However despite the fact this was the first time in a human body, he knew how to keep himself contained.

The heat stayed in his stomach giving him a strange butterfly feeling.

"I wanna kill stuff."

He decided suddenly, stretching out his senses he found the two hollows he'd mentioned earlier.

_Ok, home is in the same direction. I drop the body off, and then I get to have some fun. _

Still smiling he turned and ran. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face, and the sound of his feet hitting the pavement.

_To bad it for only three hours. Still I made a deal. I might be a hollow, or not, but I am a hollow (or not) of my word. _

It hadn't taken long to get home. However it had taken longer than he thought to ditch the body.

_Good god!_

He thought as he laid their body on the bed. As an after thought he placed a book on their chest. If someone happened to look in here they would think he feel asleep reading.

_Our father is weird. I need to pay more attention while on the inside. I kind of feel sorry for Ichigo. Dealing with me, and then coming home to that psycho. _

He stood there in the room a moment. He felt good, he felt powerful. He was in their death god robes and as he had originally thought in this form his mask was present.

Reaching up he touched the cold object.

He didn't know why he had a mask. He wasn't really a hollow was he?

Or maybe he was, but a different kind. He didn't know.

He liked his mask, after all it was wicked looking. Better than the random hollows they killed everyday. It was a part of them now. More of him than Ichigo, after all Ichigo had let that little healer throw it away, had let the cat take it from him.

_That was rude king. It had taken a lot of effect to time it right, so that you didn't get cut up to badly. And look what you did with my gift, you tossed it away. _

He looked at the clock. He had about two hours left.

"Better get going."

With that he jumped out the window. He used flash step most of the way. After all he had a limited time frame to work with. He didn't want to go back inside and let Ichigo finish.

It only took a few minutes to reach the hollows territory. He slowed down, walking down the deserted sidewalk. This was mostly a industrial park. Hardly any houses so hardly anyone walked the streets here.

He paused as he stretched his senses out. He couldn't feel the hollows for some reason. Maybe they had left? No that didn't make sense, the air was still…well it kind of smelled like a hollow. They were close.

Looking around he smiled as he noticed a tiny ghost at the streets corner. It wasn't looking at him, rather away and down the street.

Walking up he put a hand of the ghost.

"Oi."

He said in a sing song voiced.

"Know where any hollows are?"

The ghost turned around Ichigo smiled as the guy first looked at his chest (it was a short ghost) then looked up at his face.

"Oh my god no! DON"T EAT ME!"

He screamed as he tried to turn and run. However Ichigo had a firm grip on his shoulders. The ghost was no match for the hollowed Shinigami.

"I ain't gonna eat cha."

He said with a chuckle. The ghost didn't seem to consoled. It was in a panic.

"Where are the hollows? I know they are here."

The ghost fell to its knee's its voice and soul shaking in fear.

"I…I don't know. They…hide."

Ichigo squatted down near the man. He studied the ghost for a long moment.

"Where do they hide?"

The ghost shook its head.

"They…they took most of the other ghosts. I have to hide from them all the time. I don't want to go to hell."

The man lowered his face to the ground in a formal bow.

"Please don't eat me. I beg of you. Don't eat me."

Ichigo frowned annoyed.

"where do they hide…show me."  
"NO nonnonono. Don't make me go near them!"

The ghost stood up surprisingly quick for one with no spiritual power. He tried to run. Not that Ichigo let him go far, with an insane grin he attacked the ghost. Attacked him in such a way to scare the hell out of him…or rather scare away his fear of the other hollows. He had a very dangerous one in front of him. Ichigo had to teach him who he truly should fear.

He attacked teeth first. He didn't bite him hard. Just enough to draw blood on the shoulder. He had no intention of actually eating him. The taste however was something he didn't expect.

Bitter sweet, disgustingly so. It was more than he could stomach although he didn't let go. He didn't let the man know how much he just wanted to spit and gag.

_Do all souls taste like this? Nasssty. _

"OH GOD! OH GOD OH GOD!"

He was screaming as he tried to beat the hollow off him. Ichigo smiled. His teeth inside the mask showing as he lifted his lips.

"Show me where they are."

He felt Ichigo starting to wake up. No doubt the bastard thought he might actually eat the guy. He gently shoved the king down deeper. He still had time and he hadn't broken any rules.

"Now."

The souls with tears in his eyes nodded.

Ichigo let go of him, turning his head so the soul didn't see him spit the blood out of his mouth.

Blood stained his mask however. He could actually feel it. He didn't think he liked it to much. He wondered if other hollows felt this, tasted that, or if he was just different.

"Over…over there."

The soul said trembling as he held his injured shoulder. He started walking toward some warehouses.

"They…they go in and disappear. I see them dragging ghosts in…no one ever comes out."

Ichigo nodded.

"Sounds like quite the banquet. I'm surprised they managed to avoid attracting the death gods attentions."

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's handle. He felt the old man through the power of the sword. He was annoyed and impatient. Ichigo clearly hear his voice echoing through his memories.

_This will not work._

Well it was working for now. He didn't understand why the old man was being so jack ass about this.

"Oh well…time for killin."

Whistling to himself he started toward one the warehouses.

As soon as he walked into the building…he grinned.

_The buildings are shielded somehow. No wonder I couldn't feel them. Hmmm interesting. What in the world are Hollows doing inside of a shielded building. _

While exploring Ichigo stumbled across a strange scene. He didn't find the hollows. But something stranger.

_What in the world?_

Ghosts…dozens of ghosts. All of them tied to the ground by their severed chains of fate.

_Are these the missing ghosts the other was talking about? Hollows eat souls. Why the hell are they keeping them here._

They all noticed him. There was a slight murmur as some of the more timid ones started to cry. Most were woman, although a few men and children were in the group.

"Oh god, not another one."

One of the woman whispered in fear.

"Hush woman. Don't bring attention to yourself."

An old man chided the woman, as he placed a hand of her shoulder.

_What in the world is going on?_

Ichigo scratched the side of his head. This was not normal Hollow behavior.

"Oi."

He said raising a hand in greeting.

"What's going on here?"

"Leave us alone monster."

A braver soul cried out. The man squeaked in fright as Ichigo turned his head toward him. With a sigh he sat down on a crate of whatever was stored in the warehouse. Crossing his arms he leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oi oi oi, all I wanted to do was kill some weak hollows. Now I'm stuck in a mystery…with only."

He checked his inner clock.

"with only a half hour before the king comes back."

"they want to make us into hollows."

Ichigo's head snapped up and turned toward the child that had spoke. The little girl didn't look away as their eyes met.

_That ones got guts._

"Cindy shush…he's obviously with them!"

Another man said but the little girl ignored him.

"They want to attack the death gods in the city, but not alone. They want to make all of us hollows."

Ichigo studied the small girl for a long moment.

"Being a hollow isn't fun."

He said quietly. He wasn't even sure if he was a hollow himself, but the memory of that empty world he had to go back to made his shudder. It was so empty in there, so lonesome with only Zengetsu and himself…occasionally the king came, but that was rare. He imagined being a hollow was that emptiness all the time, on the outside world as well as in.

"Has anyone turned yet?"

Ichigo asked, wondering what kind of technique they were trying to use.

The little girl nodded no.

"They haven't figured it out yet…but…"

She looked down at her chain. Ichigo then noticed how worn it was. In fact all of the prisoners chains were worn. That was not a good sign.

"Getting closer ne?"

Something inside Ichigo pounded against his head. It was his other self, paying close attention to what whitey as doing.

"Hm? Oi king. Still my turn. What? I don't wanna…"

All the ghosts looked at each other as the Hollow seemed to have a conversation to himself.

"I know its not normal behavior. I think I'd know. Well I don't know."

There were pauses between each sentence as if he was talking to someone and they were answering.

"Just let me kill the hollows. I still got half an hour."

Whitey shook his head, once again forcing the king down. He would have to talk to him about this. This was his time. The king needed to stay out of it.

Right now it was ok, after all this was a fragile beginning. He understood the king was nervous, especially after he had bitten that guy.

"Any idea where they are?"

He asked with a soft chuckle that seemed to somehow echo through the air.

Ichigo paused as he studied the worn chains. They were too worn. He doubted they would be able to release them without actually forcing a change of them. That meant they needed to do a soul burial for all of them.

He looked at Zangetsu. The old sword had had the seal on the bottom. Ichigo might be an official death god now, but that didn't mean they had the power to send ghost to soul society.

He needed a death god here. A real one, not some death god, hollow, crossover freak like himself.

"Rukia…"

He smiled suddenly, as her pretty face, full of anger and spirit entered his mind. He reached for his seal.

"Yo Rukia."

He had never used it as a walkie talkie before but for some reason he knew it would work.

She took a moment to answer.

"Where the hell are you Ichigo. I found your body in your bed."

"South side. Got about two dozen souls that need to be sent to soul society now!"

He tried to sound exactly like the king. He didn't need her to be suspicious and maybe not come. There was no way in hell he wanted to fight a bunch of little new born hollows. It would be a waste of his time. Not to mention the king would be mad at him for allowing them to turn.

"Alright."

With that Rukia cut the connection.

"Now…"

He muttered to himself…

"To find those hollows."

Rukia ran into the warehouses. She was following the signal his seal sent. It was weird. Until she actually went into the warehouse she didn't feel anything.

When she went through the thresh hold however everything hit her at once.

The smell of blood, the feeling a very powerful hollow and the fear of souls.

She gagged, as she withdrew her sword.

She started to shake as she searched for Ichigo's spirit energy. All she felt was the throbbing of a hollow. The most powerful hollow she had ever felt. It scared the hell out of her. She felt her limps shake as she slowly went in.

_Ichigo…were are you. Please don't be dead. _

Turning the corner she blinked.

The area was literally covered in blood. It was everywhere, on the walls the floors, everywhere!

The still twitching bodies of at least 3 hollows littered the ground around her. That was unusual if a hollow was destroyed the body disappeared. Standing amongst the gore was a black clad and orange haired youth. Rukia felt her throat close. She wanted to call out to him. Ask him what the hell was going on. Ask him why she couldn't feel him and instead felt…felt THAT! If she didn't know better she would think the hollow feeling came from Ichigo

Finally she whispered out.

"Ichigo?"

The substitute death god whirled around.

"Rukia?"

He asked his voice shaky.

"Don't…don't…come any closer."

He said as Rukia started toward him. He moved, obviously trying to hide something. Rukia blinked as she realized the feeling of the strong hollow had disappeared.

"What happened here?"

She asked feeling she was missing something. Walking forward she ignored Ichigo's threats and pleads. She pushed him aside, looking at what he was trying to find.

"Oh my god…"

She whispered as she reached up to ward off the suddenly nausea that assaulted her.

The hollows were not dead. Their bodies were ripped to shreds but their masks remained. After all the mask was the power of a hollow. The three masks stared at her half dead and crying in pain. That wasn't all…written in blood…was a message.

'To my little Rukia. Feel free to kick me around anytime.'

There was even a little ribbon of cloth tied in a neat bow and literally soaked in blood.

"Ichigo…what the fuck!"

She said turning her eyes toward him and away from the gristly 'gifts'.

"I didn't…do it."

He said his eyes wide. This was…this was disgusting.

"You've…got blood on your mouth."

She said casually. Like she was mentioning a smudge of dirt, or a misplaced piece of rice.

Ichigo reached up touching the blood and smearing it across his face. He looked bewildered and confused.

"Rukia…I didn't…"

"where are the souls you mentioned."

She said cutting him off. She felt…strange inside. Scared and unsure, but one thing was for sure, she didn't want to talk about this right now!

_That is not right, that is NOT sane!_

Ichigo pointed.

"Ok, I'll deal with them. You….you finish this."

She walked away.


	2. Fears of Choking

AN: I really shouldn't be writing this. I got a cross over I need to work on.

Still…I have bleach fever and I can not stop myself.

Well anyway thanks for the reviews. And thanks for thandiwe telling me what Hollow Ichigo is called. I'll have to get around to naming him later.

I'm finding this…different than my other stories, simply because of the pace it seems to set itself at. When I normally write any given scene I try to get at least 3 pages before switching to something else. I can't seem to do that here. Maybe its because Bleach is a more fast paced anime. I dunno. Still if ya'll think I'm moving to fast just tell me and I'll try to slow down. I'm just going with what feels natural right now.

OH and I guess if I'm going to keep writing this I'll need a beta. That's one thing people always bitch about in my stories is my grammar. I really hate proofreading and sometimes its shows :P

So anyone want the job?

_000_

_What the hell was that? _

Rukia asked herself for the hundredth time as she walked toward the Urahara store. She had finished at the warehouse as fast as she could. She sent those souls to soul society. Not a moment to soon, they only had a few hours a day at the most, before they turned hollows themselves. They were so scared and in so much pain she couldn't even interview them. She had no idea what had happened.

_Why did Ichigo do something so…so unlike him. It wasn't normal. No normal person does that. HE…he tried to give me the still living masks of hollows for crying out loud. _

She couldn't face him…and had left as soon as she was done. She needed to talk to Renji, or someone. She needed to think as well.

She wasn't even sure she wanted to go back to Ichigo's tonight.

_He did look confused. He said he didn't do it. But…of course he did it. His sword was drenched in blood. He was drenched in blood. _

What was even worse was how the feeling of the strong hollow had been coming from him. It was almost like….

_NO! what the hell am I thinking. There is no way. Ichigo may be acting weird but he's not…no way he's a hollow. Duh how stupid can I be even wondering about it. Obviously I miss judged where the energy was coming from. Ichigo is a death god…not a hollow. _

She was disturbed and worried about his behavior. He had been acting weird after school and now this.

"Yo Rukia!"

Rukia startled out of her thoughts as Renji called out to her. He was sitting out from of the Urahara store. Looking comfortable like he'd always been there. Being called a freeloader might keep him from eating second helpings, but it didn't stop him from loitering.

"Renji. Is Kisuke-san in?"

Renji nodded.

"Ya last I looked. Rukia…is something wrong?"

He asked his eyebrows dropping in what Rukia liked to called a worry stare. The look was accented even more by his tattoo's.

"I don't know."

She said looking away. She shuddered as she remembered the dismembered bodies of the still living Hollows. She had see death and guts. It was a part of her job. Blood and viciousness didn't affect her at all.

But…

_Its that damn ribbon. That fucking ribbon soaked in blood. _

She kept seeing the ribbon, perfectly tied. As if someone had taken a great deal of effect to make it just right. The way it hung low heavy with blood, the way the blood dripped off of it.

Renji frowned harshly. He did not like the look in Rukia's eyes.

"Kisuke is inside."

He paused.

"Rukia, your not in trouble again are you?"

Rukia laughed, it was forced and they both knew it. Still she couldn't help it, for so long she had pretended for Ichigo's sake that everything was fine. It was hard to show real emotions to anyone. Especially when something bothered or worried her.

"Of course not. This isn't about me."

Renji didn't look convinced, he pouted harder.

"well I'm here you know."

"Ya I know."

Rukia whispered softly as she went inside. As Renji stated Kisuke Urahara was inside. Looked like he was rearranging some of his items.

"Ah well if it isn't the beautiful Rukia. What can I do for you today."

Rukia stared at him a long moment. Urahara's smile faded to more of a goofy confused grin. As always his hat hid his eyes.

"Something happened to Ichigo today."

Urahara nodded turning suddenly to continue his work.

"Hmm well Ichigo does a lot of things. So its expected that things will happen. Tell me Rukia…exactly what is this something you speak of?"

Rukia related exactly what happened. She left nothing out. The strange feeling of the strong hollow, the blood…that damn ribbon. Even the words written in blood.

Urahara's movements became slower and slower before he stopped even pretending he wasn't listening.

"Strange something indeed."

"What is going on?"

Urahara touched his chest in a 'you're asking me?' gesture.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you always do!"

Rukia snapped. Urahara sighed.

"I really don't Rukia. It is…unsettling. My advice is to keep an eye on him. Ichigo is after all Ichigo. He's just a human, a human with an amazing amount of power."

Rukia lowered her head. She didn't know if she wanted to be around Ichigo right now, much less keep an eye on him. Still that was a good idea. She would watch him. If anything was to out of place she would…well she didn't know what she would do. But she would do something!

"Alright. But you had better be telling the truth."

Urahara didn't answer which didn't help Rukia's nerves any.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

Urahara sighed again and finally turned toward Rukia.  
"Oh course Ichigo is dangerous. If he wanted to he could probably kill us all. He's stronger than over half of the Captains in Soul Society. He's violent and unpredictable."

Urahara leaned forward, using his cane to support his weight.

"However he is also a good kid. A scary kid, but deep down he's good."

Rukia nodded. That she could agree with. Ichigo was a good guy. He was always trying to protect people and do what was right.

Urahara lowered his head, completely shadowing his face in darkness.

"Rukia, promise me you'll be careful."

Rukia blinked. This wasn't like Urahara…in fact this entire conversation wasn't like him.

"Why?"

"Because…if something happened to you. I'd hate to see what Ichigo would do when he found out."

Urahara suddenly lifted his head, a huge smile on his face. Rukai jumped not expecting the change in attitude.

"Now now how about I give you something to drink on the house and you go home. I think I'll close up early today!"

Urahara handed her a juice box. Something he had been keeping in stock since Rukia told him about her trouble with them. He then grabbed her shoulders and forcible turned her around.

"But…"

She tried, only to be cut off by Urahara's happy voice.

"You will keep me updated right? That's a good girl."

He walked her to the door keeping his hands on her shoulders and damn near threw her out.

"But…"

"Good night Rukia!"

He said in a sing song voice. As he closed the door however he spoke in a more serious tone. It made Rukia feel uncomfortable. Kind of twitchy and for sure as hell didn't make her want to go back to Ichigo's.

"Remember to be careful."

The door shut.

There was silence that seemed to last forever. Then Renji spoke. Rukia jumped having forgotten he was there.

"Did he just lock me out?"

0000000000000

Whitey sighed contently as he watched the clouds. That had been fun and it was harder to give back the control than he thought it would be. He knew he wouldn't but he couldn't help but want to fight for it. To continue to be the king. It was a heady sensation, like drinking to much sake. It overwhelmed his senses and made me long for more.

However…he had refrained. A promise was a promise.

He had retreated back into his world.

Cursing the fact that Ichigo got to be the one to give Rukia his gift.

He had made it especially for her. He'd taken a lot of time making sure the bow was perfect. Ichigo was so damn lucky. He got to spend most of the day with her. He got to sleep in the same room as her.

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine the smell of her perfume. Light and flowery, with a hint of her own womanly scent.

She was such a tiny little thing. But there was such fire in her eyes. He longed to piss her off just to see it blaze hot and wild.

"Wonder what I should do next."

Thing was. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He had the time to look forward to, but he just couldn't stop thinking about a raven haired woman. When he had first thought of this compromise. He had a dozen things he wanted to do. Kill hollows, have fun scaring the shit out of ghosts. Maybe get in a 'friendly' fight with that annoying bastard Renji. Now however…he didn't want to do anything but be near that girl. He wanted her to notice him.

"I want to see her again."

He said softly, knowing Ichigo would have a fit. Ichigo he knew cared for her to, but the hollow didn't know how much. He never made an moves towards her. He never said anything that suggested more than friends. It was weird, they were parts of the same person. Had the same thoughts and feelings, but they had a totally different mind set about those feelings. A mind set that was totally alien to the other.

"Gods above. She's so beautiful and she fuckin sleeps in the same room as you. How can you not think of her that way Ichigo!?"

Whitey lifted his hands into the air as he exclaimed to the clouds. With an annoyed sigh he let them fall back down.

"Maybe you're gay. I may be you and you me, but we're still different. Maybe I'm the straight one and you like guys. That Quincy is kind of pretty."

The hollow stuck out his tongue.

"Yuck, I hope not."

Today had been good. To short for his tastes, the three hours seemed to fly by. Even hurrying to finish off those three weak hollows and get his present ready had cut it close. He had been there, right up to the point Rukia walked up to him. He had fought it for half a second then retreated. He had really wanted to give Rukia his gift. Still he supposed it was ok for Ichigo to do it. After all they were the same person. He wouldn't be jealous if Rukia liked Ichigo.

The King was sooo lucky. He couldn't imaging living with the girl in the same room. That would drive him insane (er). He wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.

"Hee she'd probably slap me. Then yell and get really mad."

Whitey bit his lip closing his eyes imaging that. Her chest heaving her eyes on fire…hell she would look even better if she drew out her zanpakutō.

He hadn't seen it himself, but the King's memories were clear enough that Whitey knew she was graceful when she fought.

With another sigh Whitey waited for his turn. He had to wait at least 24 hours. Then he could go out and play again. He smiled.

Maybe he could invite Rukia to play with him this time.

000

Ichigo sat in silence as he ate his dinner. He ignored his sisters, and he mostly ignored his father (except when the ass was trying to land a fist in his face) He had gotten home a few hours ago. Rukia wasn't here.

_Not that I don't blame her if she disappears forever. _

Pushing some veggies around on his plate he wondered if he would ever see her again.

_I can't believe I agreed to this. On his first night out he tortures three hollows, scares the shit out of a bunch of almost hollowed souls, and takes a chunk out of another soul. _

Ichigo made a face. He could still taste it in his mouth. It was horrible. He couldn't imagine why Hollows liked it.

_Did my other self like it? Did he lick his lips and wonder when he could break the rules and eat someone. _

Made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.

The thing was…that message. It had been to Rukia. That Hollowed bastard had noticed her. He didn't know what to do about it.

He sensed…that going back on the deal was a bad idea. The hollow would not take to being denied very well and for sure would fight it out.

He really didn't think that was a fight he wanted to fight. Still what could he do to protect Rukia, protect his family and anyone unluckily enough to come in contact with him during those three hours?

"Nii-san. Is your dinner ok?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Uh ya ya, of course its ok. Tastes good."

He muttered lamely.

"Well…"

Yuzu said holding a wooden spoon in front of her.

"You looked so disgusted. I thought something was wrong with it."

"What? No Yuzu it's nothing. Just something that happened during school."

Ichigo finished lamely. Ya like he could tell his sister he wasn't thinking about her food, but rather about how nasty a soul tasted. That would go over really well.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo barely dodged in time as his father launched himself across the table. He fell to the floor with a crash. For a moment he laid there twitching.

"Ah you are my son. Evading such an attack."

"WHAT the HELL are you doing old MAN!"

Ichigo screamed, waving his chopsticks around like he might stab someone with them (namely his father).

"How dare you hurt your sisters feelings so!"

Isskin screamed as he jumped to his feet.

"She worked long and hard for this lovely meal. The least you could is enjoy it!"

"I'm NOT HUNGRY!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Idiots."

Karin muttered as she took a bite of the rice ball. She turned her back to the fighting men.

"This is really good Yuzu."

"Thank you!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT! NO I'M NOT! NO I AM NO…GAG"

Isskin smiled smugly as he finished shoving the rice ball down Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo coughed violently turning blue in the face.

"Yes…you…are."

000

An hour later Ichigo finally collapsed onto his bed. The side of his face was swollen where his father had managed to get a hit in. The old man wasn't doing any better. Ichigo had fought dirty (literally) He had dumped a container of soy sauce on his head and then kneed him in the nuts.

Harsh he knew, but he was not in the mood for the old mans shit. Besides it wasn't like he had hit him THAT hard. Just enough to make his face go all red and fall over. That was when Ichigo had high tailed it to his room, letting his sisters help the sorry excuse for a man and father off the floor.

_What am I doing? _

Ichigo closed his eyes. He felt like shit. He was dreading tomorrow as well. Scared out of his mind of what the hollow would do with his body while it was in control.

There was a noise. A familiar one at that. Someone was opening his window. Opening one eyes he blinked as Rukia gracefully jumped out of his window.

"Rukia!?"

He said as he sat up. He had not been expecting her to come back tonight.

She turned to look at him. Her face scrunching up as she looked him up and down.

"You sane yet?"

She asked simply. Ichigo turned several colors of red.

"THAT WASN"T ME!"

"Then who was it Ichigo!"

Rukia said moving to the end of the bed. Her eyes were narrow and searching. Ichigo found himself speechless. He couldn't answer her. He didn't know how to answer her.

"It wasn't me."

"Ichigo."

She whispered a whole flash of emotions back behind her large eyes. She looked away as she gingerly sat down on his bed.

"Ichigo…please. What is going on? What happened today?"

He looked away as well. The silence rang long and loud. Ichigo could hear his own heart beat. He tried to open his mouth, trying to find an excuse yet nothing came to mind. He couldn't force himself to lie to her. So he said nothing.

Rukia sighed and stood up.

"You don't want to tell me. Fine."

Rukia walked over then opened the door to the closet. She turned eyes downcast as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Just…Ichigo…"

Again the silence seemed to roar through the room. Rukia suddenly shook her head, her hair flying around her face. So unable to complete the sentence, Rukia jumped into the closet and slammed the door shut.

Ichigo's breath went out in a rush. He hadn't even known he was holding it.

_Maybe I should tell her? She could maybe help control him. Make sure he doesn't do anything…_

He shook his head, and pulled at his orange hair. He was hoping the pain of hair getting pulled out by the roots would help him focus. He needed something to grab onto, some sort of emotion or feelings or than confusion or fear.

It didn't work.

_NO NO NO! I can't do that. _

He didn't know anything about the hollow inside him. Granted he didn't have a Death God education, but he did listen when others talked. There was nothing he could gather about Death Gods with a Hollow self inside of them. He never asked but still, one would think that would be something talked about.

What if he was really fucked up.

What if something was really wrong with him? Would Soul Society take Rukia away, fearing for her. Would they take away his substitute death god license. Would they send that freaky 12th Captain after him?

Would they…try…and kill him.

Worse would…would Rukia hate him.

He didn't think he could take it. He couldn't take Rukia hating him. He couldn't…he just couldn't handle it.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. Today was the first day. First days were always hard. It had to get better.


	3. Where the sun don't shine

-1AN: Huh whada know. Another chapter. I wish I could write like this for my other story.

Well anyway I'm sick so you'd all better damn well pity me. I've been sitting in my recliner for the past two days too sick to get up and do things…like job hunting.

I've just been surfing the web and writing.

Um yes now about the story. Hope this is good enough for you all. The more I write this the more I'm realizing I'm actually attempting to write a humorous fanfic.

Never done that before. I don't think I write humor very well, but the reviews are saying otherwise so maybe I can???

Please review. I've mentioned this before in my other stories, but reviews give me inspiration. I get really excited when I read a bunch of good reviews and that makes me want to write more.

I'm a review whore I know. But I can't help it. Makes me feel all warm and gooey inside:P

So If you want this story to continue (and not be put on the back burner in favor of my other one) review!

OH and no ones said they would be my beta yet.

Any volunteers?

00000000000

Ichigo opened his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to decide where he was.

He remembered falling asleep in his bed.

Well he most defiantly didn't have a blue ceiling. So he couldn't be in his bed.

It took a moment, the fuzz of sleep was still heavy.

Or at least it was until a familiar face…only bone white with orange eyes suddenly appeared above him.

"ICHIGO!!"

It screamed scaring the living hell out of him. Ichigo screamed, perhaps a little more girly like that he would ever admit, and sat up.

The hollow laughed. It laughed so hard it fell onto the ground holding its stomach.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

God damn hollow.

"What the hell do you want?"

The Hollow choked back its laughter, as it wiped a tear from its eye.

"Nothing much. Just thought the clouds were getting a little stormy."

The Hollow took a deep breath, then crossed its legs Indian style as it looked up at him.

"You ain't think about going back on our deal are you?"

Ichigo swallowed. How had it known? Of course he was thinking about it. The hollow was dangerous. It tried to eat someone for crying out loud.

The Hollows grin faded as it watched the emotions flashing over Ichigo's face.

"Don't even think about it King. We have a deal."

"You tried to eat someone!"

The hollow huffed crossing its arms.

"I only bit him to scare him. I wanted to know where those hollows were."

The Hollow paused.

"And I never swallowed."

"I could still taste it when you left! I had blood in my MOUTH!"

Whitey uncrossed his arms then leaned back on them.

"Is that what's bothering you King?"

"No."

"Yes it is."

The Hollow closed its eyes and leaned back its head.

"You're more afraid of what will happen to you, than of some random soul."  
"I am not. I'm worried you might hurt someone!"

The hollow sneered.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. You are me, I am you remember. You're afraid of what will happen to you. Afraid of some none existent line that separates normal souls from the hollows."

Whitey shook his head, white hair bouncing and moving with the movement.

"You don't get that you've already crossed that line. We're no more a death god than we are a hollow."

"What?"

Ichigo said feeling something constrict in his chest. Whitey sighed.

"You know I don't know. I feel things…things that neither of us understand. From what I gathered, when things like me happen. The line disappeared. It makes us neither."

"Oh."

Ichigo muttered out as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. What the hollow said made sense (sort of). But did that mean he wasn't a death god anymore? The not a hollow was a good thing. But if he wasn't a hollow and he wasn't a death god either, what did that make him?

"I miss the real sun. You have light here, but there is no warmth."

"What?"

Ichigo looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

"Do you know what its like. Being here day after day. No warmth, no real wind. Just a bunch of fake clouds that symbolize your moods. The real world tastes so sweet."

The hollow opened its eyes looking Ichigo straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare take it away. I would destroy you, if only to feel it for a moment longer."

The Hollow jumped up. The insane grin back on its face. It reached out its hand offering to help Ichigo up.

"Still, I'm not a selfish guy. Three hours works for me. I have made my promises. Now you keep yours. Until I break the rules you have no reason to doubt me."

Ichigo looked at the hand, then at the Hollow. Despite everything that happened he couldn't help but agree with it. He hadn't really broke any rules. And if he thought about it, Whitey here had saved them all a lot of trouble. Not to mention all those ghosts that had almost become hollows.

With a groan Ichigo reached up and took the hand. With the Hollow's help he stood up.

"alright…I'll trust you. Just…what the hell was with those three hollows?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The hollow tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand suddenly yanking him forward. Before Ichigo even thought about fighting, the hollow draped an arm over his should. Ichigo stiffened at the casual friendly contact. It laughed and stuck its tongue out at him.

"Don't worry so much King. It ain't good for our health."

0000

Ichigo woke up. For a moment he stared at his familiar white ceiling.

He pondered about why the universe seemed to hate him. And about all the shit that seemed to happen to him.

First there was Rukia making him a death god. Her brother nearly killing him, 3 days in a hole, and he didn't even want to get into all the shit that happened in Soul Society.

Now this…he had a hollow living in his head.

Sitting up Ichigo stretched.

Oh boy was he glad it was vacation. 2 weeks of no school…a good thing to. While the hollow had promised not to come out at school. It proved it had no problems coming out as soon as that last bell rang. The last thing he needed right now was his teachers or classmates thinking that he'd gone insane.

Ichigo glanced at his closet.

The door was still shut tightly, telling him that Rukia was still asleep. She usually left it open when she wasn't in there, just so he'd know.

He wondered what to do about her.

_She'll notice. Probably the instant he takes over she'll notice. _

He didn't want her to know. He didn't want anyone to know.

Despite the hollow easing some of his fears, he still had quite a few. He didn't want to be hunted like a hollow. He didn't want Soul Society to revoke his license and he for sure as hell didn't the 12th division anywhere near him.

After all from what he gathered he was one of a kind. That creepy clown captain would no doubt want to…do things.

Ichigo shuddered.

No thank you.

No one could know. He had to keep it a secret. He just wished…well he just wished the hollow agreed with him. The hollow didn't care if anyone found out.

Ichigo could tell the hollow thought it could fight its way out of anything.

"GOOD MORINING ICHIGO!"

Ichigo yelped standing back just as his father flew through the window.

_That was close._

He thought with a sigh. One would think he'd be used to this by now. Still his old man somehow managed to surprise him every time.

Isskin withered on the floor a moment before jumping up.

"AH My son. A wondrous counter attack!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Can you knock it off for one day!"

"AH son! Don't be like that, Daddy has to make sure you grow up big and STRONG!"

Whirling in a circle Isskin put a hand over his heart.

"How else am I going to face my beloved! She would surely be disappointed if I didn't make sure you grew up right!!"

Ichigo punched him upside the head.

"Get out of my room!"

_Hehehe_

There was laughter in his head. Ichigo's eyes widened as he rubbed his forehead.

_Get out of my head asshole. _

Ichigo could almost see the hollow looking mock offended.

_But this is where I LIVE. If I got out of your head then I'd be in your body. _

_Just…shut the fuck up. This is my time! _

The hollow shrugged and Ichigo felt him retreat deeper into Ichigo's mind.

_That was weird. I didn't know he could see what was going on. Hell I didn't know he could talk to me without me being in my inside world. _

"Are you alright Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked looking up surprised at his for once serious looking father. The man was looking at him strangely. In a way Ichigo had never seen him before. He looked so serious.

Then as suddenly as it came the expression left.

"OF COURSE YOU"RE OK!"

He shouted thumping Ichigo on the back hard.

"Now come down for breakfast. I refuse for another scene like last night to happen."

"The only scene was you, you moron!"

Ichigo growled out.

With that Ichigo pushed his father out of his room.

"God."

He muttered as he leaned against the door.

His family was weird.

The sound of a closet door sliding open, broke Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Rukia nimbly jumped out. She was wearing her usual dress. (stolen from Yuzu dress)

Ichigo wondered for a moment if that was all she had. He'd never really seen her in anything but stolen pajama, dress and school clothes.

"Good morning. Ichigo."

Rukia said raising a hand to him. Ichigo blinked.

"Good morning."

Why was she acting like nothing had happened last night. That was defiantly not like Rukia. Ichigo opened his mouth, then closed it.

Wasn't this what he wanted? He didn't want to tell Rukia anything. So the less questions the better.

Still it didn't sit right with him.

"I'm heading out."

Rukia said her voice usually bland.

"What? Where?"

Rukia stiffened her back.

"I thought we weren't asking questions today?"

Her tone became was so cold Ichigo actually shivered. Hell if it was any colder he'd be seeing his breath when he breathed.

"Er?"

Rukai cut him off.

"If you don't have to answer my questions, I guess I don't need to answer yours. Good morning and GOOD DAY!"

With that Rukia jumped out of the window.

"Er…"

Ichigo scratched the side of his head. That was kind of awkward. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so mad. She hide it well, in fact until she spoke he thought she was…well acting weird but otherwise fine.

_I wish I could tell you Rukia. _

Sighing to himself he quickly got dressed. First breakfast…then maybe he'd head over to Urahara's to train or something. Hell maybe he'd go hunt some hollows. It would relieve some of his stress that was for sure.

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do to Rukia!"

Ichigo jumped as Kon came flying from under his bed to try and attack his head. He easily caught the annoying toy.

"Kon? Why were you under my bed?"

The toy looked nervous for a second.

"You're sisters. Karin threatened to tear out my stuffing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kon wiggled violently, his arms and legs swinging wildly.

"You made Nee-san mad! You bastard, you better apologize to her."

"There is nothing to apologize about."

"You're being mean to Nee-san!"

"No I'm not!"

Kon crossed his arms, snubbing his nose at Ichigo.

"If it was me. I'd take Nee-san into my arms. Snuggle close to her tiny chest and apologize until I fell asleep."

Ichigo lifted Kon so that they were face to face. Kon still snubbing Ichigo didn't open his eyes until the orange haired youth spoke.

"Touch her and promises or no, I will eat you."

Kon blinked, then looked at Ichigo.

"AHHH!"

He said startled. Ichigo was looking at him really scary like. And his eyes…they seemed to be burning.

"Ichigo?"

He said shaking, he didn't know why but suddenly he was very very scared.

"I think I'll take this for now."  
Ichigo smiled as he reached with his free hand and ripped out Kon's pill.

"hehehehe."

Dropping the lion he tossed the pill into the air a few times. Then kind of curious he sniffed it.

"Smells weird."

He said. It didn't smell like a normal soul, although he knew it was about the same. He was almost tempted to chew on the small pill, just a little taste to see if was the same as the other man. Shaking his head he decided against it.

If the king was pissed about the random man, then he'd be livid over hurting Kon.

Looking around the room he placed the tiny pill in Ichigo's bedside dresser.

"Rukia?"

He said looking out the window. He frowned.

The King was being stupid. He had such a beautiful girl in his room and look what he did. He just pissed her off. That was no fun.

Tapping his chin he wondered how to take care of this. Obviously the King couldn't do it. He couldn't trust the King to do anything right.

But what could he do? He'd already given her a gift. A rather nice one if he did say so himself.

Suddenly it hit him.

"AH HA!"

He knew exactly what to do. Might not be as fun as ripping those hollows to shreds, but it would get her attention. Might even make her stop being angry at them.

"Damn king, why do I have to do everything myself."

00000000

Renji liked to think he was an observant guy. He was a fighter after all. One had to constantly notice little things during a fight to avoid getting eaten. It was the way things were.

Thus being so observant it didn't take more than a glance to know that Rukia was pissed enough to kill. The very air around her seemed to drop in temperature. Making little goose bumps rise on his Gigia's arm.

_What the hell did that orange haired bastard do this time. _

Was his first thought. After all it seemed that Ichigo had this talent to piss off anyone close to him. It didn't even cross his mind that it could be something else.

Well ok one other thought did enter his mind, but he'd been friends with Rukia since they were children, and he'd NEVER seen her PMS like this. So he doubted it was that.

So he waited until she walked up to him. She didn't even acknowledge him. Choosing rather to curse under her breath most unlady like.

Renji coughed into his hand to keep from chuckling.

Noble or no, Rukia defiantly had a colorful vocabulary. So without a word he fell into step beside her. When she still didn't show any signs of wanting to talk to him he focused instead on brushing imaginary dust off his clothes.

They were different than the ones he had first come in. Sandal hat had helped him find um. Apparently the ones supplied to him by soul society had been sorely outdated. Not that Renji cared. He'd get stares not matter what he wore thanks to his tattoo's. hell he had some mothers try to shield their kids from him. He didn't care about that stuff. If people thought bad about his because of how he dressed or his body art…well that was there problem not his.

Well anyway these new clothes were a lot more comfortable. So he didn't mind the wardrobe change. A pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. On his head he wore a bandana to help hide his more notable tattoo's. he was rather glad to be ride of that bucket hat and guitar.

"Soooo."

He finally said, feeling that Rukia was done running Ichigo's name through the gutter with every word she could think off.

"Selfish son of a bitch!"

Okkk maybe she was still going through the list.

"Rukia?"

Rukia blinked, for the first time noticing Renji.

"Oh. Hi Renji."

"Dare I ask?"

He asked crossing his arms in a laid back manner.

"Ichigo is sooo Stubborn!"

_And you ain't?_

Of course he only thought this, no way in hell would he say it. That would be asking for death. He could almost see the human papers. Giant red haired tattooed man. Disemboweled by tiny short woman. Bet everyone would get a kick out of that.

"So what's going on with him anyway? I'm assuming he's why you talked to Urahara right?"

"Ya."

Rukia sighed…her shoulders slumping as she gave up on her anger. He eyes lowered looking at the ground.

"I'm worried about him. Something weird is happening. And he won't tell me."

Renji chewed his bottom lip.

"Well, he is young. Maybe he's going through puberty or something. What is he like 15 or something?"

Renji shook his head in disbelief. Someone…pretty much still a baby by their standards having so much power. It grated against him a little. But he wasn't one to hold grudges or prejudiced against someone for their age.

Was he was a kid? Yes. Was he was insanely powerful? Yes again. But in the end he was still Ichigo.

The guy who had literally broken down heavens gates to save Rukia.

Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji.

"That's not it. Its something else…yesterday…"

Rukia trailed off. Looking disturbed. She stopped walking. Renji frowned harshly as he waited for her to say something.

"He did some things…yesterday. But I don't think he remembers doing them. He kept saying he didn't do it. But I know he did."

Renji blinked.

"What the hell did he do?"

Rukia shook her head.

"I…I don't think I can tell you."

"Why the hell not Rukia!?"

Rukia sighed, then ran a hand through her hair. She turned so she was looking at her old friend. He was looking at her angrily hands on his hips and a frown on his face.

"You're to demanding Renji."

Rukia lifted a hand to stop an outburst.

"Don't deny it. You would run to Ichigo this second and demand what was going on. If need be you would beat it out of him."

Well ok, Renji couldn't deny that. After all that was what he was thinking of doing.

"I don't know why. But I feel we have to be careful."

Rukia crossed her arms looking worried and thoughtful. A flicker of some other kind of emotion flashed through her eyes. It was only there a moment but it had Renji blinking in confusion.

"I want him to tell me. Not because he has to but because he wants to."

Renji looked away. So it was like that was it.

He wasn't sure what to feel right now. He was angry at Ichigo for worrying Rukia. He was angry at her for not letting him interrogate him. But on top of that he felt a surprising stab of bitterness.

He wasn't really sure where that came from, but he accepted it anyway.

"Ya well…just be careful."

He finally muttered out, looking away.

Rukia nodded.

"I will."

Rukia paused, then looked over her shoulder.

"I should probably get back. Urahara wants me to keep an eye on Ichigo."

Renji blinked his mind doing a double take over that sentence.

"Something really is going on."

He breathed out. If Urahara was worried then it was something bad.

"Urahara was acting weird last night. Maybe I should go with you."

He said, suddenly worried for Rukia. Not that he thought Ichigo would hurt her. But he didn't want to risk it. After all she said Ichigo didn't remember doing what he had done. What if he was having blackouts or something. Blackouts where he did things he didn't remember doing. He might not mean to hurt her, but Rukia was so tiny compared to him, in size and power.

"No, you being there will just make him clam up."

Rukai placed a tiny hand on her friends arm.

"Don't worry about me. Renji. I…we all have been through worse."

She smiled at him. Not a happy smile, but one that held a lifetime of memories between them. They were friends, close friends, damn near family.

Family.

Renji closed his eyes…that strange bitterness suddenly leaving him so quickly it took his breath away. Ya Rukia was family to him. Almost like a sister. He'd never really thought of it that way before. She was always a comrade to him. They had shared so much together at such an early age. At some point in their long history they had gone beyond simple friends, beyond possibility of lovers and had became family.

For the first time he realized what the bitterness was…a boyhood crush.

He had been fuckin jealous.

When he thought about it. He'd known for years, known that they were family and that nothing would happen between them. He'd just been to damn stubborn.

"alright."

He said resigned. Resigned to what Rukia wanted and also to his own feelings.

"Thanks Renji."

_Ichigo…_

Renji thought as he watched Rukia turn and jog home.

_You had better not hurt her. Or I'll fucking take that oversized sword of yours and give Zangetsu and sight seeing trip up somewhere he probably don't wanna go._


	4. Lucy's love shop :P

AN: A shout out to my sister for giving me this idea. I laughed so hard when she suggested it. She is a true idea queen.

Hehe this chapter was fun to write.

000

The fact that Ichigo wasn't in his room was only mildly surprising. After all she had been gone awhile and she doubted he would have just sat there waiting for her to get back.

However the fact his family didn't know where he was, and that he hadn't even eaten breakfast and hadn't come home for lunch had her raising an eyebrow. While he was known for skipping meals here and there, it wasn't a common thing.

Rukia tapped her chin as she jumped in through the window.

Where could he have gone? Granted she hadn't been very nice to him this morning. But she didn't think Ichigo would let something like that bother him much.

"Hey Kon."

She asked seeing the toy laying on the floor. The silence and lack of her having to defend her chest from a groping made her do a double take.

"Kon?"

Rukia blinked as she kneeled beside the toy. She poked it.

_Where is Kon?!_

He wasn't in the plushy that was for sure. But where would he go?

_Maybe Ichigo is out of his body? Kon could have taken it if that was the case. _

Still something smelled kind of fishy. Like she was missing something right in front of her.

It worried her. Her instincts prickling at something easily explained. That was probably what happened. After all Kon's taken off in Ichigo's body before.

So why didn't she believe it?

"Something is wrong. This doesn't feel right."

Rukia closed her eyes, trying to think. To think of any other possibility.

_There was this one time, Kon bugged Ichigo so much he yanked out his pill._

Maybe that was what happened. But if that was the case where was Kon now?

_Think think…before Ichigo put it somewhere. But where?_

Opening her eyes she looked around. Ichigo's room was rather sparse. It didn't have a lot in it and overall was kind of bland. Nothing like him.

Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"I remember. He put it in the drawer."

Walking over to the small night stand. Rukia grinned in triumph as she found the tiny pill.

"What in the world did you say to him to make him yank you out."

Despite how annoying Kon was. Both her and Ichigo were getting used to him. She got nervous whenever he wasn't in his toy or Ichigo's body. After all it was a small pill, a pill that could easily get lost.

They might not say it out loud but they left Kon in the plushy for that reason. No matter how annoying he got. It was simply safer for him.

Walking over to the plushy, she placed the pill in the lion's mouth.

"AHHH!"

Kon screamed, startling Rukia.

"KON!"

"NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He screamed out hugging her neck. She blinked as she petted him softly.

"Kon what happened? Where is Ichigo?"

Kon sniffed and shook his head.

"I don't know where he went. But he's gone insane! HE threatened to eat me! And his eyes they were on fire!!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

_He threatened to eat Kon? What the fuck? What is going on here?_

Suddenly Rukia jumped as the phone beside Ichigo's bed rang. It seemed loud in the tiny room. Feeling a sense of forbidding she paused.

Thus allowing Ichigo's father to answer it before her. She could clearly hear him say even from the upstairs bedroom 'Kurosaki residence oh Hello son of mine!'.

Biting her lip she quickly picked up the phone, and put her hand over the speaker so they wouldn't hear her breath.

She knew it was bad to eavesdrop on a phone call, but she needed to know where Ichigo was.

"Dad! Hey Dad…um…"

Ichigo sounded embarrassed. Rukia blinked as she put her finger to her lips to keep Kon quiet.

"I um got a problem."

Isskin just as loud as ever.

"Oh ICHIGO do not worry. You can tell your daddy anything!"

Rukia felt furious. He was going to tell his dad what was wrong and not her. What could his dad possibly do? Did he not trust her? They did live in the same room after all.

"Ya Um I um got arrested. Can you come bail me out?"

Rukia gasped, glad she had her hand on the phone. Not that Isskin or Ichigo would have heard her. Isskin she was certain screamed loud enough to be heard in soul society.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

What in the world was Ichigo doing that would get him arrested. That wasn't like him at all. Downstairs she could still hear Isskin going nuts as he raced about getting his coat and keys to the car.

_Ichigo…what is wrong with you?_

Putting the phone down Rukia looked out the window just in time to see Isskin peel out of the driveway.

"Geez hope he doesn't kill himself on the way."

Biting her lip she tried to figure out what to do.

"Hey Kon."

"Nee-san?"

"Maybe you should stay with Yuzu tonight. I know its hard…but Ichigo hasn't been right the few days."

Kon paused then nodded slowly.

"You gonna be ok Nee-san?"

He hugged her neck tighter.

"Ya I'll be fine."

"Ok."

With that the toy let go and plopped to the floor.

"Nee-san?"

"Yes?"

Rukia asked not turning away from the window. She would wait for Ichigo to get home. She had no idea where this police station was. Nor did she think she could get there before Ichigo's father.

"Ichigo he was…"

The toy paused as if trying to find the right words.

"I don't know. It looked like Ichigo, felt like him, but his energy felt different. He's scary Nee-chan."

0000

Ichigo was not a happy person.

After all it isn't everyday when you blackout in your room only to wake up with cops putting handcuffs on you.

He had no memory of what happened at the time and had nearly freaked out. Hell he had come close to knocking the cops to the ground. He had caught himself just in time to avoid a assaulting a police officer charge, but still had no idea what happened.

He was filled in later at the office and had nearly died of an aneurysm.

Apparently he had gone to some…store and bought a few things. Where he got the money he had no idea. He was afraid to ask.

So he just sat there in the jail cell.

There were a few others with him, but it wasn't as bad as TV led you to believe. Thus far no one had hit on him, no one bugged him.

Of course it might have something to do with the fact he had accidentally broke the handcuffs off his wrists when they told him the charges. He really hadn't meant to do that. He just freaked out and automatically reached up to pull his hair out. The chains on the cuffs hadn't stood a chance.

Well the cuffs were probably cheap anyway.

So he had to make the worst phone call of his life. His dad nearly breaking his ear drum in his shocked scream.

"God this sucks."

He muttered to himself. The jail was small with only a few chairs to sit at. There was a urinal in the corner but Ichigo would be damned if he pissed in that nasty looking thing.

Of course he could probably break out without breaking a sweat. However Jail break wasn't something he wanted on his record.

Hell he hoped this wouldn't be on his record once his dad got her and straighten everything out.

Ichigo's head suddenly snapped up as his father fairly flew into the room. He hit the bars with a loud THUNK which startled the other inmates as well as the cops. Everyone was looking as Isskin like he was a raving lunatic.

"Him you let run around."

Ichigo stood up.

"ICHIGO. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"

Ichigo felt his face light on fire as Isskin turned to the police officer.

"What are the charges Officer? What has my son done?! OH WHAT WILL YOUR dear mother in heaven think? OOHHH HOW will I face her!!?"

Isskin screamed in the general direct of the police officer tears running down his face. The officer tried to speak but couldn't get anything in past the rambling man.

"Dad…dad DAD THEY FUCKING THINK I'M A PEDOPHLE!"

Ichigo screamed out getting **everyone's **attention. The inmates that had ignored him before looked at him with disgust now.

Ichigo glared at everyone.

"I'm not a pedophile!"

Isskin blinked then turned to the officer confused.

"What was he doing? Picking up 8 year olds? My son is only 15."

The officers looked shocked.

"Really?"

"I already told you that!"

Ichigo growled out.

"You're son bought some things and asked for the name Rukia embroidered on some of the items. Do you know a Miss Rukia, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Kurosaki paused then smiled at the officer.

"The names familiar. She's his classmate. Is she the cause of all of this?"

The officer nodded.

"You're son was in a sex shop Kurosaki. Asking for lingerie that would quote 'fit someone who was about the size of a twelve year old' unquote. The clerk was alarmed and called us. He did not have any ID. I'm sorry Kurosaki, you're son does look a lot older than he is."

Isskin blinked and mouthed sex shop…then suddenly grinned ear to ear.

"Do you have yourself a little girlfriend Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed deep deep red.

"NO!"  
"Well describing her such will get you in trouble son. I know Miss Rukia is tiny but I believe the term is Petite. A lot less likely to get you slapped…or thrown in jail."

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Isskin grinned wider. Even the officer was shaking his head, trying to keep from laughing at the father and son.

Isskin turned toward the officer.

"Sir is there anything else? Or can my son leave?"

"Um Yes sir. We'll need you to fill out some paperwork first. This way…"

With that Isskin and the officer left.

"Oh god!"

Ichigo banged his head against the bars. Totally and utterly humiliated.

A few minutes later a cop came in and unlocked the door. Ichigo glared at them. Which caused the officer to squirm. He had seen what the young man had done accidentally. He couldn't imagine what he could do when he was serious.

"Alright Mr. Kurosaki. We have Ichigo's belongings here."

The man paused as he reached into a bag. He then started to pull things out.

At first it wasn't to bad. There were a few dresses, some jeans, odds and ends that a girl would wear. Nothing to embarrassing.

Ichigo had no memory of buying any of it.

Then the man took out a bag labeled 'Lucy's love shop' Ichigo felt the blood drain out of his face. He had no idea what was in the bag. The officer pulled out something small light blue and very lace…and small did he say small…ya it was small and skimpy. Ichigo decided that enough was enough.

Yelping out he grabbed the bag away from the officer and his father.

"I um I um…ya this is mine?"

Of course that was bull. At the very most this was his hollows stuff. But he somehow didn't think the officer or his dad would buy a split personality. He was almost willing to come clean if only to save himself this embarrassment. Let them lock him up. He'll talk to a shrink all day. Just don't show his dad whatever else was in that horrid bag!

His father was snickering. And Ichigo turned blood red.

"Well my little Ichigo is growing up."

Isskin petted his beard in thought.

"I suppose its time to give you the talk when we get home. After all I am much to young to be a grandfather."

Ichigo closed his eyes.

_Oh god kill me now. Bring a hollow here. I don't care if it eats me. _

Ichigo sat in the passenger seat, feeling lower than he had in a long time. It got especially gross when he dad started the famous speak.

"Son when a man and woman love each other…"

He really really wished a hollow would come and eat him.

Ichigo walked into his room furious. He'd fuckin kill that hollow. Fighting to the death seemed a much better deal than the one he had going on.

This couldn't get any worse. The fuckin hollow had gotten him arrested. Arrested in the worst and most embarrassing way.

To bad he didn't have Zangetsu while in his body. He could have used a sword for his suicide.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped almost to the ceiling. He had been so involved with his thoughts he hadn't even known Rukia was in the room.

"Hey, whatcha doing here? Its not even dinner time yet?"

Usually when Rukia took off. She would be gone the entire day. He had no idea where she went, but she always came back.

_Except this time, I thought she might not. She had been really mad at me this morning. _

"What's in the bags?"

She asked her voice casual. Still the way her eyes didn't leave his face was kind of…twitchy. It was almost the way she watched an enemy before she attacked.

"Er…um actually. I apparently bought you some things."

_Still no idea where I got the money. _

He had this horrible images in his mind. He could just imagine a bank missing all its money, or some old lady beaten to death for her purse.

Rukia blinked at him. Clearly not expecting that.

"Really?"

"Um Ya."

_Ya well he did. Still other than the Lucy's love shop. The rest of this stuff was actually a good idea. Now she doesn't have to steal Yuzu's dresses. _

Ichigo tossed the bags on the bed. He did however keep a certain pink bag behind his back and in a death grip. No way in hell he'd let her look in that one. Hell he hadn't even gotten the courage up to look in that one. It wasn't very heavy, probably just lacy stuff like the blue thing. Just thinking about the possibilities made him blush.

"Ichigo this is."

Rukia lifted up a pretty little blue dress. It fit her Ichigo thought. The color would look good on her. The fit and cut of the dress was nice as well. It was more mature thus giving her small body the needed look of age. She was definitely a woman but her small statue made it hard to tell if one didn't look closely at her face.

He was kind of disturbed by how much attention the Hollow was giving her. Why the hell had it spent its time shopping?

_Wonder if it spent all of its time. I spent most of the day in jail before they would let me call dad. I can't believe the bastards didn't believe I'm 15. _

He wasn't sure. He didn't know what time it had started, and being slammed against a police car hood hadn't helped him focus on the time at that point.

"This is wonderful."

She said shifting through everything. She looked thrilled. A delighted smile was making her face seem to shine. She squealed over a t-shirt with a cute bunny on it. Granted no doubt it had come from the kiddy section, but Rukia didn't need to know that.

Ichigo couldn't help it. A tiny smile of his own cracked on his face.

Hollow creepiness aside, this was kind of nice.

Rukia turned toward him. One of the bags still in her hand.

"Don't think this will make me not be mad at you."

"Of course not."

"Because I am."

"I know."

She looked down at the clothing.

"But…thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo shrugged not sure he should take credit for this. Whitey was a part of him, but still buying the clothing hadn't been his idea. He didn't pick anything out. He'd been stuck in his inner world, wondering when the hell he'd get back and wondering what kind of hell he'd get back to.

"Rukia…"

He started. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"Um..you see um…"

_Give her the other bag._

Ichigo nearly choked.

_God damn it Hollow Take a hike!_

The hollow giggled. A disturbing sound that echoed in his head.

_Give her the other bag. I spent most of my time shopping for that stuff. _

"Ichigo?"

Rukia frowned. She could feel something was going on. His spiritual energy was fluxuating. It was strange. Unlike anything she had ever felt before.

It worried the hell out of her. It did not feel pleasant.

_I am not giving her some perverted thing!_

_Oh come on King. How do you know its perverted. _

_Because I saw the damn blue lacy thing!_

_Hehehe_

_You got me fuckin arrested. _

_Not my fault. They mistook what I said for something else._

_YOU GOT ME ARRESTED_

_I could have stayed. _

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch. God damn that hollow for making sense. It did sound like a better idea for it to allow him control rather than allowing a hollow to deal with the police.

_Please give her my gifts._

It almost sounded like it was pleading.

_I missed out giving her my last one. _

_You mean the hollows you tortured and stuck a bow on?_

_YA! _

It was disturbing how cheerful it sounded.

"Ichigo…what is going on."

Ichigo looked up. He blinked surprised to see Rukia sitting on his bed. Her face white, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Rukia! You ok?"

Rukia looked at him her eyes still wide.

"You're energy feels strange. Its making me feel kind of dizzy."

Ichigo flinched. Did him talking to the hollow do something to his spiritual energy?

_I'll take care of this._

_OH NO YOU DON'T_

Ichigo grunted in pain. A sharp stab deep with his temple causing his to step back from Rukia. She didn't say anything although she was watching him.

_I still have time king. 21 and a half minutes to be precise. _

_Stay away from Rukia! I don't know what you want with her…but stay away!_

_Silly king. I want what you want._

_WHAT?_

_Hehehe_

Ichigo felt himself being pulled inside. He wanted to fight. However he didn't know how…and he didn't even know if he could. He had made a deal with the hollow. Three hours a day.

_RUKIA…run. I don't know what he'll do._

"Kings are a pain."

Ichigo said shaking his head. He could just feel Ichigo deep within screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia finally asked as she stood up. The strange energy flux had stopped, but now something else was bothering her. Ichigo's energies felt strange.

Ichigo looked up and smiled.

She felt her heart stop in fear. That was not Ichigo!

Ichigo did not smile like that. Ichigo did not have orange eyes like that, and he for sure as hell didn't have a hollows smell.

"Ichigo?!"

Rukia grabbed her glove, slamming it into her chest. She was out of her gigai with a hand on her sword in less than a second.

Ichigo, or what looked like him blinked at her.

"What's with the face? Thought you were happy with us?"

"Us?"

Rukia asked her voice hard.

"Ya us…the King and I. Didn't you like our presents?"

Ichigo actually pouted at her. It might have been cute if she wasn't sweating bullets in fear. It was so strong…the spiritual energy felt like it was pressing down on her.

_This is the strong hollow sense I felt before. _

Rukia felt her hands start to shake. Images of death and gore, of a face lost in death flashed before her eyes. She had lost someone special because of a hollows control. Or rather a hollow taking control.

_No no no…please don't let it be like before. Anyone but Ichigo…I could…anyone but Ichigo. _

Ichigo's smile faded from his face.

"Ya scared of me?"

Reaching up he scratched the back of his head. The gesture was so…so ICHIGO, that Rukia lowered her sword a little.

_This is definitely a hollow. But how does he act so much like Ichigo. The gestures…the little things. The facial expressions are way off, but everything else is the same. The way he moves, the way he stands. _

"Don't be scared Rukia."

Rukia blinked then blushed as the almost intimate way it said her name. It was soft and low and seemed almost to hint at something else.

"I promised the king I wouldn't hurt anyone. I especially wouldn't hurt cha. Especially cha…"  
It lifted its hand reaching out for her. Rukia gasped and jumped back. The thing that looked like Ichigo looked startled as it held out its hand.

It almost looked hurt.

With a sigh it dropped its hand.

"Maybe Zangetsu was right. Maybe this won't work."

It looked down. Rukia blinked at the blatant gesture of trust. No one not even someone mocking another's power would lower their eyes such from an enemy. And she wasn't nothing to sneeze at. She might not be a freak like Ichigo or her brother but she was still rather strong.

"After all why love the jester when ya can have the king."

The Hollow tossed a pink bag onto the bed.

"These are our gifts. The kings idea really, not that he knows that. Still I had to do it, cause I knew he wouldn't. Kind of dense ain't he…for a King."

"Who are you!"

Rukia muttered utterly confused. Why wasn't the hollow attacking her.

It shrugged.

"I'll answer to Ichigo if you want."

"I am NOT calling you by Ichigo's name! Stop playing games WHO are you!?"

"I don't have a name."  
It muttered sounding absolutely depressed.

"The King doesn't want to acknowledge I exist much less name me."

_The king? What the hell? What kind of games is this hollow playing? Come on Ichigo…please be ok. _

"Where is ICHIGO!"

The Ichigo look alike looked up. It smiled crookedly and tapped the side of its head.

"In our head, probably chatting with Zangetsu. He was bugging me before I decided to come out."

_Ichigo's sword? Why would a zanpakutō talk with a hollow? What is going on?_

Rukia shaking suddenly lunged at the Ichigo look-a-like.

_This can't be Ichigo! IT CAN"T BE!_

"WHOA! And all the Kings horses and all the Kings men!"

It laughed. It fucking laughed as it easily dodged Rukia's blade.

"Couldn't put our broken head back together again HA **HA!!**"

It did something strange then. Pulling out Ichigo's death god license it put it to its chest. Rukia screamed as Ichigo fell to the ground…revealing her worst nightmare.

A Hollow mask.

_But it's wearing the death god uniform?_

Before she could say anything, the hollow spoke. She kind of expected the Hollow to get down to business now that it was exposed. To suddenly lunge and attack her trying to eat her soul. It was expected. However the Hollow STILL continued to act weird.

"Don't wanna damage our body. We might be using that later."

It said causally as it picked up Ichigo's body and placed it gently against the wall in a sitting position. It fussed over the body for several moments. Then the weird ass patted Ichigo's head, satisfied with the bodies placement.

"I hate it when he just leaves it laying."

She was shaking. Her mind and heart crying out as she feared the worst. That she would have to repeat history. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You are a Hollow!"

She hissed in hate.

The mask titled to the side in a confused gesture.

"No we're not?"

"You've got the mask!"

The masked head tilted back and forth as it thought about it.

"Well ya. We do."

"You have a hole!"

Granted it wasn't where it normally was on a hollow. This things hollow was in the middle of his chest…higher than on a normal hollow. Still she didn't think this was normal hollow. Nothing was normal about how strong it was, or by how it was acting.

"I do?"

The hollow turned. Completely exposing its back to her as it looked in the small mirror Ichigo had in his room.

"HEY LOOKIT! We've got a HOLE! Kick ASS!"

The Hollow turned back around, sticking its fingers in the hole.

"Wanna play with my hole?"

The hollow laughed, high pitched and creepy as Rukia blushed bright bright red. She shook her head, forcing it out of the gutter. Damn how could she keep letting this hollow embarrass her.

"Damn you!"

Rukia snarled as she attacked again. The hollow seemed to glide as it nimbly dodged her attacks. It jumped, doing an almost impossible flip inside the tiny room to land on the window sill.

With a grin that showed the teeth inside the mask, the hollow jumped out of the window. Rukia growled as she rushed after it without a second thought. She had to find out what that thing did to Ichigo.

_I refuse to believe Ichigo is gone! I have to save him!_

Rukia's feet hit the ground. She couldn't see the hollow but his energy left no doubt where it was. Seemed like this hollow was just as bad as Ichigo at hiding its spiritual energy. She could have followed it with her eyes closed.

She followed it, as fast as she could…until it stopped.

Slowing down Rukia tried to caught her breath.

Looking around she realized where they were. They were at the park. The very same park that Ichigo had saved that child his second day of being a death god.

The hollow was just standing there. Looking out at the playground.

"The King remembers this place."

The hollow paused, then turned slightly so it could look at her.

"I don't. This was before my time."

It chuckled softly. Rukia blinked at the sad almost bitter sound to the laughter.

"I sometimes forget. The King has been around a lot long than me. He has known you longer as well."

"Who are you?"

Rukia asked, still angry but also confused. The sense of the hollow was starting to fade, she could literally feel Ichigo's power start to mix with that of the hollows. Was he fighting whatever took him over?

"I've already told you. I don't have a name."

The hollow turned completely around. Rukia gasped as she saw that its mask was starting to crack.

"Crazy ain't it. I've saved the kings life. I am part of him. Yet he denies me something freely given even to the lowest of animals."

Part of the mask cracked wide open and fell to the ground. Rukia blinked as she stared at the black and orange eyes.

There was malice there, and hatred and every other common emotions seen in a hollows eyes. But she also saw something…else. She wasn't sure what it was. But it made her uncomfortable.

"My times up today. Sorry I couldn't play longer."  
With that the mask suddenly shattered. Rukai gave out a startled yell and covered her eyes. As bits of white mask hit her.

"Son of a bitch!"

Rukia froze at the familiar voice.

"Where the hell am I?"

"ICHIGO!"

_I will not cry. I will not cry!_

Rukia muttered as she launched herself at Ichigo. His energy was back to normal. She knew it was him.

"Uh? ACK!"

Ichigo didn't even have time to figure out where he was before being tackled by Rukia. Both Death gods hit the ground with a thud.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo muttered surprised as he managed to sit up. The tiny woman however did not let go of his waist. Ichigo swallowed suddenly nervous and worried as he felt his shirt getting wet with tears.

"Er…Rukia? You Ok?"

He didn't see any wounds on her. But she was acting awfully weird.

"Ichigo you…you bastard!"

She was sobbing. Ichigo felt horrible. What the hell happened that she was crying over. He hadn't seen her this bad since the whole Soul Society thing.

"OOOOOI!!"

Ichigo jumped slightly as a familiar voice echoed through the park. As Rukia was still on him, he couldn't get up. So he settled for turning his head.

Renji was running toward them. Zabimaru was out and in its first release.

"OK where the hell is it?!!"

He screamed as he came to a screeching halt. Ichigo coughed as the suddenly stop kicked up a bunch of dust.

"Where's what?"

Renji was breathing really hard. Had sweat all over his body and if Ichigo didn't know better he'd say he was shaking a bit. He looked extremely jumpy as he stood there ready for anything.

"The damn hollow! Everyone within a hundred miles probably felt that fucker!"

Renji's head whipped around his eyes huge as he looked all around them.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

_Oh my god. He's talking about me! _

Ichigo wanted to melt into the ground. What the hell was his hollow doing?!

"Is it…really gone?"

Renji muttered as he scratched his chin. The tension seemed to literally seep out of his body. Finally he turned and got a good look at them. He blinked then swallowed. Making a face that Ichigo didn't quite understand he turned away.

"Um should I give you guys some privacy?"

Ichigo turned red.

"NO! This isn't what it looks like!"

He screamed out. Renji blinked and turned back toward them. It was that moment that comprehension dawned on his face as he saw that Rukia was crying.

He suddenly looked very worried.

"Hey…hey Rukia."

He said softly lowering himself into a squatting position. He looked up at Ichigo.

"What's the HELL happened! Where did the hollow go? Did it hurt her?"

"I…I don't know."

Ichigo muttered feeling lower than dirt.

"You don't know? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!"

Renji screamed shoving his face into Ichigo's.

"I have never felt a hollow like that! How the hell could YOU MISS IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo yelled twisting around so he could plant a foot into Renji's face.

"Bastard!"

"Boys…boys."

Rukia said softly as she finally released Ichigo. Sniffling she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm ok. I'm not hurt."

"Rukia?"

Ichigo said his eyes wide as she stood up. Looking down at him her eyes were hard and searching. As if she wanted to see inside his soul and more.

"You and me need to talk."


	5. A Perverted Strawberry?

-1AN: Someone pointed out today that I misspelled Kindergarden (kindergarten?). Hmm I need a scapegoat. I blame the south and its bad schools, although that may not be a good excuse as I only moved to the south my senior year…um I blame my family. we said Kindergarten, like kindergarDen and it never even hit to me that that wasn't the way you spelled it.

Of course this is the same family that call butterfly, flutter by's, and we don't scratch an itch we ITCH it. :P

To answer a few other questions within the same review. Kon was scared, that's why she petted him. More of a comforting pat really.

AND I've never actually seen Ichigo in his totally hollowed self. So I have no real idea if he has a hole or not. I know the other arrancars do so that's why I gave him one as well.

Sorry about getting Ichigo's dads name wrong. I probably misspelled it once and then spellcheck took care of the rest. You all know how it is.

I'll fix it one of these days.

And here's a shout out to Seraph of Darkness for volunteering to be my beta. Beta's are special people so make sure to give um a cookie :P

000

So they were back in his room. Ichigo back in his body, Rukia in her gigai and Renji looking confused as hell. He had followed the two silent death gods sensing something was going on. They hadn't told him to take a hike yet, so he was hoping it wasn't too bad.

Still…Renji shuddered as he remembered the feeling of that hollow.

He was not a coward. He was also not the kind of man to be intimidated by anything. After all, he fought against his Captain knowing the man was still more powerful than him.

He's fought injured and against insane odds, all without feeling the tiniest bit of hesitation.

_But this time…_

Renji sat down on Ichigo's bed. He looked down at his hands.

_They had been shaking so bad. It was all I could to rush to the park. It was so powerful_.

It was insane. How could a hollow get so strong.

He had no doubt something like that could probably take out most of soul society if it wanted.

_We might not be able to stop it. Something that horrible. _

So what was going on? Both Rukia and Ichigo had been where his senses had said the Hollow was. Rukia seemed very upset but unharmed. Ichigo was acting very weird, not meeting his eyes, or answering any questions.

"So Ichigo."

Rukia started.

"Or should I call you King?"

Renji frowned as Ichigo visibly flinched then stood up now in his body.

"Rukia…"

"NO!"

She said harshly. Renji shifted thinking maybe he didn't want to be here. He rarely heard her sound like this. That tone was commanding, demanding, and was totally born from her time as a noble.

"I gave you a chance to tell me if you wanted. Now however things have changed. Changed big time! what was going on Ichigo?"

She shook her head and to Renji's surprise lifted up part of a Hollows mask. It wasn't a very bit piece, just part of the eye and a few teeth. Was that the strong Hollows mask? If so why did Rukia have a part of it? Did they fight the monster and actually manage to break part of the mask? Was that why it was gone when he got there?

The mask was still radiating energy. Which made him shudder. The feeling was eerie, like ants crawling all over him. He didn't understand how Rukia could hold it. Just being this close to part of the mask was creeping him out.

"Ichigo. Do you even know how strong that Hollow was? We are all in danger. What do you know?"

Renji blinked a few times then looked over at Ichigo. He could clearly see that Ichigo did if fact know what was going on. Or maybe a bit of what was going on. Still there was enough confusion and worry on his face to tell Renji that he didn't understand it.

"Ichigo."

Rukia walked up close to Ichigo. The tone of her voice made Renji looked away.

Taking his hand she put the little bit of mask and put it in his palm.

"It talked about promises? What promises? Why does it call you King?"

Ichigo sighed.

"It promised…"

Renji and Rukia looked at each other. They then focused on the teen in front of him. A young man amazing in his power levels and how quickly he got better.

"It promised…"

Ichigo took a deep breath almost like he was trying to force something out. Then he just slumped.

"Nothing. I don't know."  
CRACK!

"whoa…"

Renji muttered as stood up slowly. Ichigo had his hand to his face as a red mark the exact same size as Rukia's hand appeared.

If Rukia was getting violent then perhaps he outta go. The girl might be small but she was hell when she got mad.

So standing up totally Renji started sneaking toward the window. Hopefully she wouldn't notice him.

"Where are you going Renji?"

Renji stiffened as he felt a cold chill. Freezing mid step he turned his head and pointed to the window.

"I uh…should get back to Urahara's. Don't wanna get locked out again. SIRONARIA!"  
He yelled out suddenly taking a nose dive through the window.

Rukia sighed then shook her head. She had noticed Renji was uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe being in Ichigo's room or something. Well anyway now wasn't the time to think about him.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo said his voice soft. He rubbed his cheek, it stung…and not just from the blow.

"You are being selfish Ichigo."

Still rubbing his cheek Ichigo couldn't meet Rukia's eyes.

"I don't know."

He finally muttered again.

He backed up as Rukia took in a deep breath. She sounded like what he imagined the wolf in the three little pigs story to sound like.

_And she huffed and puffed _

Shaking his head he tried to focus at the situation at hand. Rukia was getting kind of scary. She was glaring at him with daggers in her eyes and he was starting to wonder if might actually try to hurt him to get the answers she was looking for.

_Why didn't I just tell her? She already knows it has something to do with me. Why didn't I just tell her?_

But as Ichigo opened his mouth, the words just wouldn't come.

Thinking he was semi possessed was one thing…but what would she say if she knew that was actually him. Just a part of him but him nevertheless?

Looking down at his other hand. He looked at the now sickenly familiar mask.

Closing he eyes he set his fiercest angriest scowl before he opened them again.

"Its none of your damn business!"

Rukia growled as she jammed a finger into his chest.

"The hell it isn't! I'm a Death God! Anything that deals with hollows is my business!"

Feeling a suddenly flash of anger Ichigo slapped her hand away from him. He didn't actually strike it, more of forced push but it got his feelings across.

"Just leave me alone already!"

"ICHIGO you stubborn bastard. Just tell me. Let me help you!"  
"YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH!!"

Ichigo suddenly screamed. He didn't care that his dad was downstairs, that his sisters probably heard him. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't Rukia just drop it. It hadn't hurt anyone. Embarrassing situations aside, thus far it hadn't done anything.

Rukia stopped her mouth open as she looked at him with big eyes.

"You've helped enough."

He said again, softer this time.

"What? What do you mean by that?"  
Ichigo shook his head.

"Nothing."

With that Ichigo opened his door. He didn't look behind him as he left his room. He knew she wouldn't follow him. That was enough for now.

"I've helped enough?"

Rukia said softly staring at the door.

"Did I? Does that mean its my fault? Because of me?"

000000

_Its raining. Great._

Was Whitey's first thought as he found himself back in his world.

Figures the King would get upset. He didn't want the girl to know about him.

He wanted him to lay quiet and not utter a peep. Never mind that whitey had saved his life a couple of times now. Never mind that Whitey was a part of him.

"No wonder we're supposed to fight. He does have a way of pissing me off."

He didn't want to be forgotten, to be hide away. He didn't like it in this cold unreal world with its sideways clouds.

He wanted real sunlight, real wind, and real feelings.

It was so lonely in here.

"Fuckin King."

Whitey muttered out in an angry curse. The rain was cold and prickling on his skin. It wasn't just a drizzle either. It was hard and fast. Pouring down in sharp needles that seemed almost to want to make him bleed. If he closed his eyes, it wasn't hard to imagine. A rain of needles piercing his skin, blood thick and red spreading over his white skin. Running, dripping and pooling into a dark spot on the glass below him.

He clutched his chest.

It hurt to be here.

Looking around he could just see Zangetsu off in the distance. He wasn't on his pole, which was unusual, but then again the old man hated the rain. Maybe he was hoping the closer to the ground he was the farther away from the rain.

Well ya…that didn't make much sense, even to the hollow.

"HEY, Zangetsu. Whatcha doing?"

It seemed to him at this moment bugging the hell out of Zangetsu was a better option than sitting alone in the rain. He walked over to him, not sure what to expect from the moody sword. Before he had been taken over he'd been getting a lecture about something. He really didn't remember.

"Did you see the King?"

"Hai."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Hai."

"Was he mad?"

"Hai."

Long pause…

"Hmmm you might wanna work on your vocabulary big guy."

"I don't like the rain."

Whitey crossed his arms giving Zangetsu a long look.

"Er Ya…I know. You've told me…every frickin time it rains. And seriously…learn some new words. Ichigo has this book…er…Zangetsu?"

Whitey trailed off as Zangetsu ignored him…shesh what was his problem? Ya the rain sucked but it wasn't that bad. It would go away, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, his outfit was white for crying out loud.

"You caused this."

The hollow raised its eyebrows then looked up. The clouds were black and depressed looking. Low and heavy in the sky.

"Well…maybe. But it's the kings fault."

He sighed and tried to wipe the water out of his eyes. It was a useless gesture but still he couldn't help it. Why was the king so upset? He didn't do anything bad. Ya he got him arrested, which was totally not his fault. That little bitch of a cashier was annoying. He had just told her what Rukia looked like. Beautiful woman or not, Rukia was not a big girl. She was the same size as their sisters.

Not his fault the woman took his description the wrong way.

He didn't hurt Rukia. He didn't cause any damage. HELL he had even set their body in a comfortable place so the king wouldn't get a crick in his neck.

The hollow lowered his head as the reason came to him. He had always known really, but he hadn't wanted to see the truth.

"The King hates me don't he. That's why he's always so mad."

"Hai."

Not that Whitey was to fond of the King either. Still unlike the King he had stepped forward to try and fix this. Something where the both of them could co-exist.

"He hates me, and she's scared of me."

The hollow looked down, rain dripping from his soaked white hair.

It hurt to remember. He had reached out to her. He had just wanted to touch her. Not even in a perverted way. She had recoiled and flinched as if he had struck her.

She feared and hated him to. She had been so worried about Ichigo.

"I think she loves the King."

"Hai."

The hollow gave Zangetsu an annoyed look. Seriously he might as well be talking to himself. Er…well if one got technical he kind of was but that was beside the point.

"I don't think she knows it yet. And the King loves her…I love her."

The hollow trailed off as Zangetsu turned towards him. His eyes were suddenly hard and piercing. The hollow blinked suddenly frozen still in place by the force of that stare. Zangetsu rarely got like this, but if he wanted to he could cause hell inside of Ichigo.

"You see now…don't you. You understand…"

Zangetsu looked away and back up to the sky.

"…the truth."

He finished softy.

The Hollow looked down at his hands. The white palms stared back at him, but were they really his? Was anything his? His body, his robes…his mind?

"I don't have a name. I don't have anything."  
The hollow clenched its hands tightly. Had he been fooling himself that this compromise could work? How could two totally different minds co-exist?

It was fun though. He had to admit. The small amount of time he was free. Free from Zangetsu, free from the King. If he fought he might be able to have it always. If he picked a fight with Ichigo, with the King, he himself could become king.

He liked the sound of that. King…if he became King he would become Ichigo. He would have a name. Then he could have something…maybe…even her.

"All I have now is nothing. I am hollow."

Zangetsu nodded.

"Hai."

000

Rukia was furious! Never in her life has she met a more difficult man!

Growling out her frustrations she thought about kicking or hitting something. Preferably something with Ichigo's face on it. However due to the fact his family was downstairs and would know if she blew something up she refrained.

How could a man be so nice one minute and then…then like Ichigo the next?

He had been so sweet. He had bought her clothes.

The one thing she need more than anything else right now. She hated stealing from Yuza. Other than the guilt from stealing there was also the factor that Yuza was young. So her dresses were young. They were nice, just not the kind someone her age should probably wear.

So he bought her a bunch of clothes. Several bags in fact.

There were dresses, and pants, shirts and even a couple extra sets of school clothes.

Frowning Rukia sat down on Ichigo's bed.

_What did that thing say? That it was their gifts? _

Rukia closed her eyes trying to recall what the Hollow had said. She hadn't been paying a lot of attention as she was scared out of her mind.

She should have paid closer attention.

"It was…These are our gifts? Yeah, that's what it had said."

_These are our gifts?_

So did that mean…Ichigo was only partly responsible for buying them.

But that didn't make sense. A hollow was an evil spirit. They feed on the energies of souls to fill in the void left by their heart. A Hollow wouldn't go…go shopping.

_Would it?_

She had to admit the hollow was a weird one. Something so strong could have killed her easily. She had no illusion of her strength in comparison.

It was kind of scary really. She couldn't think of a single person that could defeat that Hollow one on one. Something that strong could very well destroy Soul Society.

"why aren't you telling me anything Ichigo?"

She muttered sadly.

What was Ichigo hiding?

_Hiding…that's exactly what he's doing. He's hiding something from me. Is he being possessed or what? _

Rukia bit her lip. This was eerily like what happened…so long ago.   
Someone she cared about possessed by a hollow. She had been forced to kill that man back then. She wasn't sure if she could do it again.

Could she kill Ichigo?  
_I'll give him a few hours then go try to get answers out of him. He's being defensive so I KNOW he knows something._

Rukia nodded to herself as she stood up. As she did so something pink caught her eye on the bed.

_It's the bag the hollow tossed. _

Picking it up she looked at it. It looked like a normal shopping bag. Like the others Ichigo had given her. The only different was it was a pretty pink.

"I wonder what's in it?"

Reaching into the bag, Rukia' instantly went red as she pulled out something small and pink. She knew what it was of course. Being in the human world this long had taught her a few things. Still she couldn't help but stare as the small scraps of clothing.

It wasn't the clothing so much that made her blush and stammer…but rather what was on said clothing.

It seemed Ichigo had decided she needed some unmentionables.

A matching bra and panty set to be exact…and on those pink little panties.

"Strawberries…"

She gasped out. She could see Ichigo buying underwear. After all he had younger sisters and despite his bitching he took them shopping regularly.

However…the innocent gesture took on a more…dare she say suggestive tone by the cute little bright red strawberry that was on the front crotch part of the underwear.

The bra matched, it was a pink satin with strawberry prints that had a pretty lace overtop of it. She had no idea where he got this. Most of the stuff she's seen in stores were just plain white.

It was cute, it was sexy looking and god was it mortifying!

"Oh my god."

She said stuffing it back into the bag.

How could ICHIGO do this! Kon she could see doing this, but Ichigo?

Huffing in anger she really wished he was here so he could slap him and call him pervert.

Silence

…

…

…

…

Almost against her will she pulled them out of the bag again.

"Well…"

She muttered embarrassed as the little strawberries stared back at her.

"they are really cute."


	6. Dude did I actually update? GASP!

AN: Yo I'm back. :P

Ok Ya'll can thank my brother in law for getting me back into bleach. Its been forever since I've even thought about this story. As most of you that follow my stuff know I've got a few others out in the works as well.

Right now I'm on a transformers kick thanks to the movie.

However I am starting to swing back toward anime stuff.

And if I could afford a 360 I'd buy halo3 and maybe break out of the damn rut with that story as well.

Oh well…

Um its been so long I actually don't remember if I had a beta for this story.

Sorry if I offend, my memory sucks.

Also this chapter was written a long time ago, I just never got it posted.

So before I write new stuff I'll have to re watch bleach, something I'm currently working on.

Anyway enjoy :P

It was dark. The sky black and the ground beneath him hard and cold.

He couldn't see anything around him. The blackness of night enveloping him in nothingness. It was different. He was so used to the regular inner world. He never thought before to come here.

Well…he had thought of it, but being this deep was dangerous. Here he was weak. Here the King was KING. There was no fighting here. There was no doubts and no weakness in Ichigo. This was the source of his power, the source of his will.

The Hollow felt weirdly comfortable here.

So he sat in silence. As far and deep into Ichigo's soul as he could. He didn't want to even look at Zangetsu. He didn't want to hear Ichigo's waking thoughts or see the occasional image hidden in the clouds.

He just wanted to think. Just sit and try to sort out his feelings. He could do that here.

He was so deep within Ichigo's soul that it was beyond sub conscious. It was his core. The same stuff a newborn soul is composed of. No feelings, no thoughts, nothing but its basic make up.

He could think freely here. He could feel freely.

But…were they his feelings?

Was anything he considered him really his?

He was a part of Ichigo, just like the bastard Zangetsu. Yet he was different. He might as well be another soul. Separated and free.

He didn't know what he wanted to do.

He had made a promise.

But…he wanted freedom.

He wanted time.

He wanted to be king.

He wanted to kill.

He wanted blood on his hand.

He wanted to fight.

He wanted to win.

He wanted…

He wanted Rukia.

But he had made a promise.

It was harder than he thought it would be. To even consider breaking that promise. Just thinking about it had driven him here.

Still Zangetsu had made it clear, and he agreed, that they couldn't keep on like this.

Ichigo hated him.

He wasn't fond of the King either.

There was simply no trust between them. How could they co-exist without trust?

One always looking over the others back.

And then…there was the girl.

She added a whole new dimension of confusion to the situation.

He loved her. Or at least he thought he did. Ichigo obviously loved the girl. So Whitey wasn't sure if it was his feelings or Ichigo's he was feeling. Still they were the same so it made sense they would feel the same about certain things.

Whitey wasn't jealous of Ichigo. If Ichigo got the girl he would be fine with that. In fact he would have fun with the memories such a relationship would bring.

He just…

He wasn't really sure what bothered him so much. Maybe it was the way she flinched when he tried to touch her. Maybe it was the fear and loathing in her eyes. Maybe it was her…fear FOR Ichigo that was bothering him so much.

In the end, no matter what happened he was a part of Ichigo. Whether the king stayed king, or became the horse, Whitey could never leave.

So…if this girl loved Ichigo, but hated him…did that mean she also hated Ichigo?

Whitey growled softly as he bit down on his knuckled.

He could taste the copperish bite of blood. He couldn't see it, but he could imagine the blood as it oozed from the wounds. The pain helped to focus his mind. He needed physical pain to keep him from being lost in his mental anguish.

Rukia

She was the key.

He was so confused. He couldn't focus and he couldn't decide.

All because of that woman.

_One more time. I need to talk to her. One on one. _

Depending on her answers, he would make the final decision.

The hollow paused.

Ichigo was sleeping right now. He could feel it, even in this dark place.

He was supposed to wait 24 hours before he had his time again. But maybe…he could get by while the king was sleeping.

As long as he didn't attack anyone or raise their spiritual energy the king should stay asleep.

Closing his eyes the hollow reached out. He tested the waters so to speak. He was deep within Ichigo's soul but that didn't mean he was cut off.

Ichigo was dreaming.

The hollow opened his eyes and faded away.

000

The Hollow opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. He was kind of surprised Ichigo allowed this. Usually the guy was more careful.

Looking inside he saw Ichigo laying on the ground snoring peacefully. Zangetsu stood over him watching as he drooled.

_Weirdo._

He echoed just loud enough for the sword to hear. Zangetsu looked up and frowned harshly. For half a second Whitely was afraid the damn sword would wake Ichigo up. However he did something very surprising. Gently he bent over and picked the lax form of the death god.

"I will take him into the dark."

Whitey frowned.

"Why?"  
Zangetsu started to fade.

"If this will make you decide I will help. You cannot…we cannot stand much longer on the edge. This razor we walk will cut us, and we will bleed."

Ichigo shook his head. Figures Zangetsu would give a weird ass explanation like that. That guy never made much sense.

_At least I don't have to worry about Ichigo waking up. Wonder how long I have?_

Looking around the hollow tried to figure out where they were. It was night time, the moon full thus giving enough light to see by.

It took a moment but Ichigo's memories came to him.

It was the river bank…not far where their mother had been murdered.

Ichigo frowned at that. Unprepared for the assault of feelings that came with that thought.

He had never known the woman. It had been before his time.

Yet it seemed Ichigo's feelings were his. He felt pain, sadness and regret…guilt.

The hollow shook his head banishing the feelings deep inside. They were not his feelings, no matter how hollow like they were.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Ichigo started home. He wasn't sure if Rukia was still there, but it was a good place to check first.

"ICHI-SAN!"

"What the fuck?"

Ichigo had time to mutter before something attacked his head. He didn't get a good look at it…just a flying blob of color out of the corner of his eye. Crying out in panic he grabbed at the thing and tried to pull it off.

It was attached.

Ichigo was assaulted with memories. Not his but memories of some movie Ichigo had seen. Something to do with face huggers and parasites in the chest.

Whirling around wildly he tried his best to dislodge whatever was attacking him. Kind of hard as he couldn't see, couldn't breath, hell he couldn't even hear anything.

"GET OFF GET OFF ME!"

He cried out…although to anyone listening it sounded more like gmmofgmmofmmm!

Fuck this where was the king? Let him deal with this. Whitey did NOT do aliens.

_King?_

He…he wasn't there.

For a panicked moment he searched their inner world. The king…wasn't anywhere to be found. Neither was Zangetsu.

_Zangetsu…._

Ichigo forced himself to calm down. That's right…Zangetsu had taken Ichigo deep within their soul so he wouldn't wake up.

_Damn he wasn't kidding when he said he was taking the king into the dark. I can't feel them. _

It was weird…almost like he was alone. Like this was his body and he wasn't just a lowly horse out for a joy ride. It felt like he was the king.

Just then Ichigo slipped. Him and parasite fell to the ground with a loud crash.

He cracked his head against the sidewalk hard enough for him to see stars.

"hehe Do it again ICHI-SAN!"  
Screamed the thing as it let go of his head and sat down on his neck. He gagged and finally opened an eye to see what attacked him.

No aliens…just a pink haired girl. She looked familiar.

Yachiru…was the name Ichigo's memories gave him.

_Wait a minute…_

A shadow fell across his face. Ichigo blinked and slowly turned his head and looked up.

_Where Yachiru was…_

His eyes got wide as he took in the huge form of a certain someone.

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

He looked different than what Ichigo remembered.

Of course being in a gigai was different, as well as the jeans and leather biker jacket.

The insane smile was the same, as well as the hair.

What was Kenpachi and his pink menace doing in the human world?

Gulping he reached down into his pocket for their death god seal.

For a horrible moment he just groped at nothing.

It wasn't there!

_ACH! KING YOU DUMBASS!!_

The King didn't have his seal on him. They were stuck in their human body!

This was not good!

Now…he was a hollow, sort of. A rather strong sort of hollow at that. He liked to kill things, bug the hell out of the king. He loved to fight, more so than even Ichigo. Apparently he liked to shop as he had found that little expedition hilarious.

He wasn't a genius, and ya he got a little carried away sometimes but there was one thing he knew…

He wasn't stupid.

So when the looming figure of the 11th division captain smiled down at him. He did the only logical thing that a hollow could do.

He screamed like a little girl and tried to run away.

To bad, Yachiru was still sitting on his neck.

Kenpachi didn't even need to try as he reached out and grabbed Ichigo by the back of his shirt collar.

Lifting him up he grinned wickedly, showing way to many teeth.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked.

_What? I know Kenpachi isn't all that great at feeling energies…but he should…feel me._

It was then Ichigo realized something. His energies…they didn't feel like a hollows. The last three times he had changed the energy difference had been obvious.

Now however his energy seemed…almost like someone was reigning it in.

_Zangetsu?_

He was the only one the hollow thought would…could do this. After all the King SUCKED at controlling his energy, the hollow wasn't any better.

Ok so for some reason Zangetsu was keeping his hollow powers in check.

_I think I preferred the alien._

"We never did get a rematch bastard."

Kenpachi said with a vicious sneer. Yachiru cheered and jumped from Ichigo's neck to Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Is Ken-Chan and Ichi-san going to play?"

"Errr…"

The hollow looked between the two.

"The Kings not here right now. Can I take a message?"

The seemed to confuse both Kenpachi and Yachiru at the same time. That was good considering he used that confusion to escape. He lifted his arms and slid out of his shirt. It was a little chilly as it was night time out by the water. But Ichigo didn't give a damn right now.

He ran, as fast as he could.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"ICHIGOooOOooOOooo!"

Kenpachi's roared in outrage and delight as he charged after the youth.

Ichigo cursed loudly and picked up the pace.

The maniac behind him laughed loudly as the little girl cheered him on.

_AH he's gaining!_

The hollow forced their human legs to run faster. Pumping his arms he hauled ass like neither him or the king had ever hauled ass before.

"I swear to god Ichigo. If we die because of this I will haunt you!"

He didn't stop to consider if you could even haunt another dead guy.

Turning a corner around a building Ichigo slipped. He fell to his knee with a sickening crack. It hurt, a lot but he didn't stop. Quickly getting up he sprinted again. If he could get to his house…he might survive. Kenpachi would probably leave them alone.

At the very least he hope Rukia was there to talk some sense into him.

"OI Ichigo!"

The Hollow yelped as it seemed like out of nowhere a brown haired kid was waving at him. He tried to avoid a collision. It didn't work. He couldn't pull away quick enough thanks to a painful knee and they both went for a ride.

The hollow groaned in pain as he tried to place the face. He was a friend of the Kings. A weak annoying fool. Keigo or something.

"Ouch…hehe hey Ichigo. What happened to your shirt?"

Keigo didn't seem to alarmed that Ichigo had just bowled him over. In fact he was smiling widely.

Blinking Ichigo rubbed his head. Ok that made twice now that he hit their head hard enough for stars.

"A madman stole it."

He muttered as he tried to stand up. Kind of hard as Keigo was partly on him.

"Huh?"

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

Kenpachi rounded the corner. His sword in hand.

"WHAAA!"

Keigo screamed out as he noticed the giant.

Ichigo without really thinking picked Keigo up and threw him at Kenpachi. The King was probably going to be mad at him for hurting his friend…but that was later. Right now he had to make sure they were alive for Ichigo to get mad at him. Besides he was fairly certain the Captain wouldn't kill the human.

Keigo screamed shrilly as he was launched at a monster of a man.

Kenpachi easily dodged the human missile and Keigo went flying past and into several trash cans.

The crash was loud enough to wake the dead.

"ICHIGOOO!"

Kenpachi screamed as Ichigo used the distraction to run.

"Ichigo?"

Keigo whimpered pathetically as he sat up. With a disgusted Ew he pulled a banana peel off his head.

"Ichi-san and Ken-chan are playing."  
Keigo jumped as the cutest little girl he'd ever seen spoke. She had a yellow sun dress with pink flower on and was smiling brightly.

"NANI! Why doesn't Ichigo ever invite me! He's always hanging around the weirdo's during class and and and…."

Keigo went on for a good few minutes. Yachiru merely tilted her head and held her nose.

000

"WHAT!"

Rukia screamed in surprise.

Beside her Renji poked a finger in his ear to hopefully stop the ringing.

Urahara blinked innocently.

"I'm just the messenger Miss Rukia."

"But…But…3 Captains! Why the hell are they sending 3 Captains HERE!"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"He said sent Rukia. They are already here. And why? Why ask Why? You felt that fuckin Hollow. We'll need at least 3 to take it out. Personally I think they should have sent more."

"Who are they sending?"  
Rukia turned toward Urahara. Her face was grim and slightly afraid.

_I can't believe they are reacting this fast. I haven't had time to figure out what is going on? No…I have to save Ichigo. They'll kill him. _

"Hmm who indeed."

Urahara mumbled as he tapped his chin as if thinking. Rukia frowned, he knew damn well who was here. He didn't need to put on the act. He might be banned from Soul Society but that didn't mean he wasn't in the know.

"Ah yes I remember. Kyōraku Shunsui, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Zaraki Kenpachi…seems like a few others from the 11th came as well."

Rukia felt faint.

On one hand, Ichigo was lucky. Out of all of the captains those three were probably the most likely to try and save him. Well mostly Kenpachi was insane. He'd probably just want to fight the hollow. Still even Kenpachi probably wouldn't want Ichigo dead.

_What do I do? Maybe I should find them and explain what I know….NO I can't do that. They might hate hurting Ichigo, but if they felt there was no other way. I have to get more information. I have to find Ichigo._

"You're actin like this is a bad thing Rukia."

Renji said leaning toward her slightly. He might not look like it but he was watching her closely. She'd been acting weird ever since that hollow.

He knew something was up. What was with the way she was questioning Ichigo? What had happened between them? And how did the hollow fit into the picture?

Sighing he turned slightly. The sky was starting to turn pink from the morning sun. It'd been almost 10 hours since that hollow attacked. He was actually surprised they had taken this long to act.

"I think I'll go see what Yumichika and Ikkaku are planning to do. We should probably patrol in two or three's anyhow."

Rukia nodded. Seeing this as an opportunity to find Ichigo.

"I'll head back home. See if Ichigo has come in yet."

Urahara fanned himself.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Rukia frowned feeling that perhaps Urahara knew a lot more than he was telling. The way his hat shaded both his eyes, and how he covered his mouth with the fan gave him away.

"Of course. Its just Ichigo."

Rukia crossed her arms giving her best displeased look.

"I am a perfectly capable death god. Stop treating me like I'm helpless."

Renji turned away from the rising sun and blew a raspberry at her.

"Fuck Rukia. What are you talking about? None of us can go toe to toe with that monster."

_Monster. _

Rukia felt her spine stiffen. She didn't know why but she was taking offense to that word.

_Maybe its because its Ichigo. Something is controlling him…or possessing him or something. I'm afraid Ichigo will turn into the monster. _

Stretching wide Renji crossed his arms behind his head.

"Our best hope is to gang bang it! Hard and fast!"

Rukia's mouth dropped in shock…then she turned bright red at Renji's lewd language.

"RENJI!"

She shouted embarrassed and outraged.

"Now now."

Urahara said smacking Renji over the head with his cane.

"Kids behave. I apologize for doubting you Miss. Rukia."

Lifting her head still feeling kind of patronized Rukia turned and headed home.

Renji still rubbing his head glared at Urahara.

"What the fuck man!?"

He started to go after her. With that hollow around it wasn't safe for Rukia being alone. Not that he doubted her abilities, he just didn't think any of them could beat it alone.

Urahara however whacked him over the head again, this time hard enough to make him drop to his knees. He ducked his head to the ground as he viciously rubbed at his scalp trying to ease the pain.

"OUCH! STOP IT!"

He roared rubbing the new lump on his head..

"Let her go."

Urahara said softly, again hiding behind his fan.

"Hell no! Its dangerous right now."

Urahara shrugged.

"For you maybe. She is in absolutely no danger."

Renji blinked as he drew out his legs so he could flop onto his ass. Looking up he gave Urahara a confused look.

"What?"

"We can not defeat that hollow. I don't believe anyone can."

Urahara sighed titling his hat to where the shadow almost covered all his face.

"Even if we all die. She will remain unharmed. That hollow will not harm her."

"What? Why?"

Urahara sighed suddenly looking old. He titled his head back, looking at the rising sun. The wind blew lightly stirring his hair and jacket.

"He didn't know any better."

Renji frowned but didn't say anything. He had learned since he'd come from Soul Society that Urahara rarely gave any straight answer when questioned. He would give you the run around until you were dizzy. But sometimes he would…well he would talk to himself. And during those times he almost seemed to forget you were there. He'd give more information than if drilled.

"I did. I knew what would happen. Yet I still pushed him down that damn hole."

Urahara frowned, and Renji fell speechless as the greedy merchant actually showed some other emotion than annoying cheerful. Pain, regret, fear? Renji couldn't really tell. Maybe it was a bit of all.

"Whom is the truer monster I wonder?"

He just stood there, looking at the sun as it rose higher in the sky. The pink turned to red and orange and the sky slowly faded into the normal blue.

Renji not knowing why, but feeling that perhaps it was best, kept the banished Death god company as they watched the sunrise together.

A strange kind of silence fell and for once Renji couldn't find any words that he wanted to say important enough to break it. He had so many questions and fears.

But he couldn't seem to open his mouth. He couldn't get up off the pavement and he couldn't go after Rukia.

The man standing beside him was the reason for a lot of pain and suffering. Rukia had been through hell, they all had thanks in part to him. He didn't give them a damn single reason to trust him.

Yet…for some reason Renji did. He trusted Urahara.

And if he said Rukia was safe. Well then good. Even if all of them died at that hollows hand, he could take comfort in knowing Rukia was safe. Granted it would suck if he died, he didn't want that. But he could deal with it as long as Rukia was safe.

_Rukia is safe. Urahara said so._

And he believed it.


End file.
